Apologies
by scarcrow151
Summary: After Pikachu goes too far in an argument with Bunery, she starts drifting away from him and towards an old friend. Realizing how much he needs her, and that this so called "friend" isn't what he seems to be, Pikachu will do whatever it takes to stop him, and get back Buneary
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first fanfic, sorry if the writing is a bit bad, but you know, I'm new to this. I got the insipiration for this idea after reading so many fanfic's about Pikachu blowing up at Buneary I thought, what what happen if Buneary blew up at Pikachu. I guess we'll find out in this fic. I guess I'm supposed to ask some pokemon to do a disclaimer now. Go ahead Croagunk

Croagunk:…..

…..

Croagunk:…..

….I don't own Pokemon

It was a beautiful day in the Sinnoh region as Ash and friends were on their way towards Sunyshore City. Right now they were taking a break at Route 222 so Ash could do some training with his pokemon for his upcoming gym battle. While he did that Brock decided to make some lunch with croagunk, though the latter was too busy staring into the water to be of much use. Dawn was washing her face in said river while Piplup swam around in it. Buneary on the other hand was, of course, watching Ash's Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Ash called out. Pikachu let loose with a thunderbolt that destroyed three boulders they were practicing on. "Good job, buddy" he praised his friend. Buneary watched him with adulation and snuggled up to him.

"(Great job, Pikachu") she said rubbing up against him. He chuckled awkwardly, used to the affection she gave by now. He never complained, he was just unsure of how to react. He really liked Buneary, but traveling with a guy like Ash, he had no idea how to show it.

"(Uhhh, thanks Buneary") he said, scratching the back of his head. He turned away from her to go back to his training. He knew he couldn't focus on Buneary right now, because Ash was depending on him for the next gym battle. But as he turned he saw Ash talking to Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, would you mind having a three-on-three with me so I can practice for the gym." Ash asked, as Dawn stood up brushing her hair.

"Sure Ash, which pokemon would you like me to use," Dawn asked as she walked over the the far side of a patch of grass.

"Well, let's see, definitely Pachirisu because she's the same type as Volkner's pokemon, ummm, Mamoswine is always a good battler, and, ummmm," Ash trailed off thinking. As he was thinking, his eyes landed on Buneary.

"Buneary," he finished. _Great_ , Pikachu thought. The last thing he needed was to battle Buneary. _Who knows maybe I'll get lucky and she'll go up against Torterra or Infernape._ Pikachu knew he dreaded the thought though of Buneary getting trampled by Torterra or burned by Infernape. He snapped out of his thoughts however when Brock's voice cut him off.

"This battle will be a three-on-three battle between Ash and Dawn, there will be no subsitutions and the battle will be the best of three. Begin."

"Torterra I choose you," Ash called, sending out the continent pokemon first.

"Alright Mamoswine, come on out," Dawn threw Mamoswine's pokeball, and a second he stood there ready to battle.

"Mamoswine, Take Down," Dawn called. In response, Mamoswine charged at Torterra, glowing with an orange light.

"Torterra, slow him down with energy ball," Torterra shot greenish orb at mamoswine which landed at the mammoth's feet, but stopped him in his tracks.

"Follow up with Leaf Storm," Ash called. Torterra shot his huge storm of leafs at Mamoswine while he was still disoriented.

"Mamoswine, get you bearings in straight and use Ice shard," Dawn yelled quickly. Mamosine shot huge chunks of ice at Torterra's attack. The attacks collided causing a huge cloud of smoke.

"Torterra, Rock Climb," Torterras front claws sharpened and as he slammed them on the ground huge chunks of earth tore up and soon Mamoswine was on top of Torterra's mountain. Torterra started charging at mamoswine, but as soon as he got close, he was stopped by Mamoswines giant tusks.

"Mamoswine, Hidden Power," Mamoswine's body glowed, and was followed by balls of energy hitting Torterra in the face.

'Torterra Synthe-"

"Ice Shard" Ash was cut off as Mamosine shot more shars of ice at Torterra. It hit its mark this time, and Torterra was knocked out.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Mamoswine is the winner," Brock declared.

"Great job, Mamoswne" Dawn called as Mamoswine went to sit with her other pokemon, where he was met with equal praise.

"Toge To (Great job)"

"Cyndaquil Cyn (You were awesome)"

"Pip- Pip Luppp (I expected no better from my second in command)" Mamoswine just thanked the pokemon and rolled his eyes at Piplup's behavior.

"You were great too Torterra," Ash said sympathetically. Pikachu had the same expression. Torterra was in a bit of a battle slump recently and it was depressing him.

"TorTorTor (Yeah, whatever..)" he responded glommily.

"Staraptor Star (Don't get to hard on yourself, I couldn't have done better)" Staraptor said, trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Buizel Bui (You'll get him next time)" Buizel said, patting him on his back.

"Tor Torterra (Thanks guys)" he smiled sadly.

"Alright next battle begin," Brock called getting everyone's attention.

"Pachirisu, you're next." Pachirisu ran out from the side. _Please choose me,_ Pikachu looked at Ash with pleading eyes.

"Aww Pikachu you look like you don't want to go in. Alright, then Infernape I choose you," Pikachu smacked his forehead. His trainer could be a freaking idiot sometimes. Infernape got up from the sidelines and made his way opposite of Pachirisu. _Great, this means I'll have to battle Buneary_ , Pikachu thought. It looked like instead of battle, it would be a flirt fest. He usually likes her flirting, but he just wanted to really train today.

"Battle Begin," Brock yelled.

"Pachirisu, use Spark" Dawn called. Pachirisu started shooting sparks out of her body and ran at Infernape at a high speed.

"Bui Buizel (Kick his ass, Pachi)" Buizel called, as the other pokemon stared at him. He sat down awkwardly at his out of character outburst. Not a lot of the pokemon were shocked though as pachirisu and Buizel have gotten closer recently.

"Infernape, counter with Mach Punch," Ash commanded. The fire monkey charged at pachirisu at a high speed with a glowing fist. As the two attacks collided, they ended up neutralizing each other out.

"Sweet Kiss/Flamethrower," Ash and Dawn called out at once. Unfortunatley for Pachirisu, Infernape was faster and she ended up getting scorched.

"Nice, Infernape finish up with Mach Punch," Ash instructs. Infernapes fist connected with Pachirisu's gut and she went flying into one of the training boulders. Once the dust settled, Pachirisu lay there with swirls in her eyes.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner."

"BUI (PACHI)" Buizel yelled as he ran over to check on her. He picked her up in his arms as he checked her over for any wounds.

"Pachi chi Pa ( Buizel I'm fine)" she giggled as he checked her over. Buizel stopped cold as he felt the other pokemons stares on his back. Buizel rubbed his head sheepishly as he wlaked back over, unconsciously holding Pachirisu's paw.

"Zelll Bui Bui (Uhhh, good job Infernape.) He said, laughing nervously. Pachi risu giggled at him, which just made Buizel blush.

"Infer nape Infer(Thanks, are you okay "Pachi")" Infernape said throwing a sinister/playful look at Buizel. Pachirisu laughed at poor Buizel's expense, while Buizel's blush deepened.

"Pachi Pach (I'm fine, great battle Infernape)" Pachirisu reassured. Infernape nodded and went to sit next to Gliscor.

"This battle stands at one pokemon apiece, whoever wins this match will win the whole battle." Brock called.

"You ready Buneary," Dawn said to her rabbit pokemon.

"Bun (Yup)," Buneary nodded to her trainer and hopped in the middle of the battlefield. _Oh great,_ Pikachu thought. The battle came down to this and he was forced to fight Buneary. He walked slowly out to meet her gaze. What shocked him was that instead of flirting with him, she looked ready to fight him.

"You ready, buddy" Ash called out to his most trusted pokemon.

"Pika (I guess…)" This being one of the few battles Pikachu didn't want to be in. He got on all fours ready for Ash's command. 

"Battle begin!"

So there's my first chapter, I hoped you liked it, and I'll try and get the next one up as soon as I can. Let me know what you thought and I'll promise to improve


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second chapter of the story. Sorry if it's very short, but I didn't feel like doing a long battle scene, that and I really couldn't think of much more. I promise the following chapters will be almost as long as the first one. Disclaimer Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack," Ash commanded. Pikachu ran at lightning speed towards Buneary, hitting her. Pikachu gulped right after he did, not knowing if he injured her fragile frame. To his shock though, she stood back up, looking ready for more.

"Volt Tackle," Circling back, Pikachu let lightning encase his body as he ran at Buneary at an even higher speed.

"Dizzy Punch," Buneary's ears lit up and she met him in the middle of the battlefield. To Pikachu's shock he found himself pushed back. _What the Hell! Where did she get all that strength from?_ Still very disoriented between the after effects of Volt Tackle, and Dizzy Punch, Pikachu barely registered the next command.

"Dizzy Punch again!"

"Pikachu counter with Iron Tail!" Unfortunately for Pikachu, he still didn't recover from said effects and was hit again by another barrage of Dizzy Punches. _Am I really getting my ass handed to me by Buneary!?_ Pikachu couldn't believe it, and hearing the cheering for Buneary on the sidelines wasn't doing much to raise his morale.

"(Pikachu, you better not be going easy on me!)" Buneary called from the other side of the battlefield. _Damn,_ Pikachu thought, _for someone that can't even look me in the eyes half of the time, she seems to be enjoying this battle._ Pikachu felt himself getting a little pissed and stood up with a new fire in his eyes.

"Buneary, Ice Beam," Dawn called.

"Pikachu dodge and use Thunderbolt," Ash countered. Pikachu swiftly dodged the Ice beam, and hit Buneary with a powerful Thunderbolt. To his shock though, she got right back up.

"(Go get him Buneary!)" Cheered Piplup.

"(Pikachu, if you lose to Buneary, I'll never let you live it down!)" Buizel called. Pikachu sighed. _If I lose to Buneary I'll never be able to face anyone again._

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikach ran at Buneary at his very fast speed, but Dawn was ready for it this time.

"Buneary, Bounce onto his back. _What?!_ Pikachu thought as the rabbit pokemon jumped on his back and held him. Pikachu blushed as Buneary was hugging him from behind.

"Pikachu twist and get her off," Pikachu twisted and managed to shake her off, but they landed in a position in which Buneary was on her back and Pikachu was on top. They both blushed at the position, and blushed even deeper as whistles and laughter came from the sidelines.

"(Looks like Buneary is finally getting her wish,)"Piplup called.

"(Save it for after the battle you two,)" Sudowoodo called.

"(Oi, we got children here)" Buizel said, covering Cyndaquils and Gible's eyes. Pikachu quickly got off Buneary and stood back in his battle position. As Buneary and Pikachu stood across the battlefield from each other, an awkward silence filled the air except for Buizel's yells as Gible gnawed on his paw. _What's wrong with me? Arceus knows I've been in more awkward positions with Pokemon like that before, so why am I blushing?!_ His thoughts were cut off as Ash gave another command.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Pikachu did as he was instructed, and hit Buneary with another Thunderbolt. She got up again, though this time more slowly.

"Buneary, finish the battle up with Ice Beam," Buneary's attack came hurtling at Pikachu.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle," Pikachu met the Ice Beam in the middle, then slowly made his way almost a foot in front of Buneary.

"IRON TAIL/DIZZY PUNCH" Both attacks collided and a huge dust cloud came over the battlefield. Everyone watched in anticipation as the dust cloud lifted to reveal Buneary slowly getting up….Pikachu on his stomach with swirls in his eyes. Disbelief swept throughout the sidelines.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Buneary is the winner."

Well that was it. I hope I didn't make it too obvious Buneary was going to win. Review if you liked it or if there is stuff I could be doing better and I'll get the next chapter up very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter fresh out of word. I think the next chapters will be coming out once every other day. Thank you for your reviews they've helped me come out with this chapter. Disclasimer Happiny

Happiny: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon, or the dark knight line

Stunned silence filled the air as Brock made the call and Buneary stood with wide eyes, catching her breath as her crush laid knocked out on the other side of the battlefield. She herself had a few bumps, but Pikachu was covered in bruises. _Wow, did I really defeat him?_ Buneary wondered silently. Pikachu was already the established strongest one among the group, so everyone on the sideline was still lost for words.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash said to his buddy as he picked him up. Still very dazed, Pikachu slowly nodded.

"Here give him them this, it will get rid of any lasting confusion" Brock said, handing Ash an oddly shaped pink berry, that Ash identified as a Persim Berry. Ash took it gratefully and started feeding Pikachu the berry.

"Here Pikachu, eat this it will make you feel better," Pikachu nibbled on the berry, and the more he ate, the more he started feeling better. And the more the confusion wore off, the more he started to realize what just happened. _I lost to Buneary,_ he thought sadly. He knew it wasn't a serious battle that meant nothing, but what was it going to be like at the gym, when he's facing much, much stronger enemies. _What if I have to go up against his Raichu? Am I really ready?_ As Pikachu started doubting himself, the pokemon on the sidelines were slowly beginning to congratulate Buneary. Mostly the girls though.

"Buneary, I can't believe you beat him, that's showing him girl power," Pachirisu said, high fiving her best friend.

"Way to go Buneary, you're the first one to defeat Pikachu in a training battle," Togekiss praised, recalling the stories of the other pokemon who battled Pikachu. Even Mamoswine, with a type advantage, lost with an Iron Tail to the head.

"Good job Buneary, I guess I have to make you my second in command now," Piplup said. Buneary just rolled her eyes at him and looked to see how Pikachu was doing. _I hope he's not mad at me,_ Buneary thought. She recalled the space out looked in her crush's face and remembered how manly he looked on the battlefield, battling her. She felt honored to have battled a pokemon like him. _Buneary, Buneary, let's let him be for a bit, then we flirt with him._ Buneary nodded to herself and hopped away over to Mamoswine. Meanwhile as Pikachu was nibbling on an Oran Berry that Brock gave him for strength, Ash's own pokemon crowded around him.

"Dude, just…what the hell happened out there," Buizel said. He remembered battling Pikachu the first time he met. He though he was just any weakling who tried to battle him. He realized he underestimated Pikachu when the Mouse pokemon kicked his ass in no time. If Buizel didn't surprise the mouse by popping out of the pokeball, he probably would not have won the second time. Then of course, there have been training battles, where Pikachu tried harder, and Buizel couldn't even manage to land a hit half of the time. It was thanks to Pikachu, though he would never admit, that Buizel lost a lot of his arrogance, which eventually led to him and Pachi dating.

"I don't know," Pikachu said. "It just wasn't my battle I guess…" _What's wrong with me?"_ Pikachu stared at Buneary, wondering if she'll still feel the same about him after defeating him almost easily in a battle, or if she would think he was too weak to be her crush. The thought of it, oddly to him, made him sick to his stomach. He gave the rest of the Oran Berry, to Gible, who was giving him puppy dog eyes ever since Brock handed Pikachu the Oran Berry.

"Are you feeling okay Pikachu?" Infernape asked. He noticed that Pikachu looked kind of sick and depressed. At first he thought it was just because he was upset about losing the battle, but seeing the glances Pikachu threw Buneary, he was starting to have doubts it was just the battle Pikachu was thinking about.

"Yeah….I'm fine," Pikachu said. He saw the doubtful glances from his teammates, and prayed to Arceus that they weren't catching on to him. _This day can't get any worse_. Pikachu thought miserably. Of course, he was proved wrong as a giant mechanical arm grabbed him. _Are you kidding me right now?_ Pikachu swore he could kill Team Rocket right now.

"Team Rocket" The group called.

"Sorry to bother you on this sunny day"

"We'll just take Pikachu and be on our way"

"On the wind"

"Past the stars"

"In your ears"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse our work is complete"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Meowth, now that's a name"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place"

"We're team rocket"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobba!"

"Alright give Pikachu back" Ash yelled predictably. This time, to honor the coming of Sunyshore City, Team Rocket was in a giant Solrock machine to represent the sun.

"In your dweams….SOLARBEAM," Meowth yelled, pressing a button. As the machine gathered sunlight, the gang took their chance.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail," Ash ordered. Pikachu's tail glowed up, and as he hit his glass container, as usual it didn't break.

"Grrrrr" Ash growled under as breath as he saw how high they were.

"Staraptor, Brave Bird," Ash called. Staraptor lit up and charged at Team Rocket with incredible speed and power. Unfortunately Team Rocket's Solarbeam finished charging, and hit Staraptor with the powerful beam. The predator pokemon layed knock out on the sand.

"Buneary bounce," Dawn called. _Oh great, first she beats me, and now she's going to save me. When did I get so weak?_ Pikachu thought closing his eyes. When he opened them a minute later, Buneary was in front of him with Team Rocket behind her, frozen in one of her powerful Ice Beams. She pulled the lever that released his cage, and as he stood out Buneary nuzzled him.

"Oh Pikachu I'm so glad you're ok," Buneary fawned over him. He felt a very red blush appear on his face. It was short lived however when Jessie's hands grabbed Buneary. It seemed the heat of the sun meltedte ice beam wicked fast, as Pikachu noticed the puddle of water on the round. Jessie held Buneary over the edge of the machine, as they were on a platform that team rocket stood on when they announced their motto. It was about a 300 foot drop to the ground, a height that not even Buneary's Bounce could save her.

"Let her go," Pikachu said, his cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Very poor choice of words," Pikachu's heart dropped as Jessie repeated the famous movie line from Pikachu's favorite move, Crobat-man. She dropped Buneary over the ledge, and Pikachu stood there numbly as he heard Buneary's shriek for help. He closed his eyes and this time when he opened them, he saw Buneary on Togekiss's back. _I keep forgetting about her_ , Pikachu thought. His thoughts turned to Team Rocket, who flinched under the look he gave them. They've seen Pikachu pretty upset before, but they never seen this look before. It was an unusual look for the mouse poke; one of absolute hatred. With Buneary and Togekiss a safe distance away Pikachu stepped towards the trio.

"This is the last straw Team Rocket, usually your antics leave us with minor injuries and little setbacks, BUT THIS IS IT" As Pikachu spoke more he felt himself trembling with anger. The electricity in his resverve pouches, started adding on to his current high power of electricity. "But to almost kill Buneary is too much, this is where you cross the line, I Hope you're ready, because you're never going to hurt anyone else again."

"Pikachu…buddy…you wouldn't hurt old fwiends….now woild you," Meowth practically begged. He was the only one to understand what Pikachu said, and he was trembling in absolute terror right now.

"W-what did h-he ssay,"Jessie asked, shaking just from the look of the mouse. Pikachu didn't let her finish though as he unleashed all of his electricity into the attack that made him famous.

"THUNDERBOLT," Pikachu yelled, adding his very high amount electricity, the electrical wires in the machine, and the puddle from the melted Ice beam, the power was equal to a hundred of Pikachu's regular Thunderbolt. The machine burst and Team Rocket went flying off unconscious, further than they ever flew before. Pikachu fell from the machine, exhausted from using all of his electricity. The last thing he saw was the ground coming closer before everything went dark…

There it is, I promised this chapter would be bigger and it is. Review on what you thought, what you want to see and I will post again real soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I'm updating for the second straight day. Rereading the last chapter, I realize it kind of sucked. Oh well live and learn. I will most likely make edits to it in the future. Anyway this chapter really starts the plot, though one could say I've been leading up to it this whole time. Disclaimer Togekiss:

Togekiss: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon *bows*

Pikachu blinked open his eyes to find that he was in the P.I.C.H.U. He had plugs on his cheeks which connected to a weird looking beeping machine on his left. Pikachu tried sitting up only to sit back down from dizziness.

"(Easy…it'll be a while….before you're yourself)" Said a creepy voice from his right, making Pikachu jump. As he turned he saw none other than Croagunk. His unnerving stare making Pikachu feel uncomfortable. Pikachu looked own at his blanket.

"(How long have I been out for)" Pikachu asked.

"(A few…days)" Croagunk replied, getting off his chair to look at himself in the window. Pikachu shook his head in confusion before what Croagunk said hit him.

"(A FEW DAYS?)" Pikachu yelled, making the beeping machine on his left beep faster. Croagunk turned his head sharply when it did.

"(Oy, settle down….we're trying to get you better….not worse)" Croagunk said returning to his seat. They sat there in an awkward silence, Pikachu had another question hit him.

"(How am I alive? I mean I fell from 300 feet, there's no way I could have survived a fall like that with this body." Pikachu said.

"(It's…probably best if….I don't tell you)" Croagunk said, knowing the bad day Pikachu had yesterday, not wanting him to suffer more embarrassment. Between losing the battle to Buneary, getting caught by Team Rocket, and ending up in here, Pikachu could only get more depressed.

"(I can handle it, plus I got another question, not that I don't appreciate it, I really do, but why are you here? I mean you don't have to be here, you could be…doing what you normally do, but you choose to be here.)" Croagunk raised an eyebrow. Then remembering his job he got off his chair. As he made his way to the door he answered Pikachu's question.

"(The other Pokemon and I… were taking turns watching you….. So far it's been me, Piplup….. Buneary, Torterra, Sudowoodo….. and Infernape. Now if you excuse me I promised I would tell everyone when you waked up.)" Croagunk left the room, while Pikachu put his head back to think of how he could have possibly survived such a fall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Croagunk returned to the room, he saw that the three trainers were still sleeping. Looking at the clock he found it out to be 9 in the morning.

"(Oh Nurse Joy, maybe you could do a check up on me)" Croagunk turned his head towards his master. Though he loved Brock, he could not stand it when he got creepy like this. Readying his trusty Poison Jab, he thrust it into his master's back. Brock's scream as he woke up was enough to wake up Ash and Dawn. Dawn sat up suddenly in her bed while Ash fell off his.

"(Ow, Brock what was that scream for?)" His question was answered when he saw Croagunk's hand lose the purplish hue. Seeing Croagunk Ash's heart started racing.

"(Wait, if you're here then that must mean that Pikachu is awake, right?)" Ash asked hopefully. A moment of silence passed before Croagunk nodded his head.

(ALRIGHT,)" Ash yelled as he ran down the stairs towards Pikachu room, he felt like nothing could stop him….until he ran into Nurse Joy.

"(Ugh, young man I have to ask you to please refrain yourself from running, you're lucky I was carrying anything important.) Nurse Joy snapped at Ash. She had a stressful night, between a Blastoise with a broken arm, a Butterfree with a torn wing, and a Meowth with major paralysis, her gaze softened when she recognized the trainer with the Pikachu who destroyed its electrical pouches.

"(You're the Pikachu's trainer right? Well I hate to do this, but I'm afraid I can't let you go in quite yet. Pikachu is still recovering, and by law I can't allow humans to enter the room. But if you want, I can make an exception for your pokemon, if you send them in one or two at a time.)" Ash's heart dropped as she told them this, but decided knowing there is nothing to be done, he told told the rest of the gang the situation. They decided to let their pokemon see Pikachu. First they decided who would go in what pairs.

"Buizel and Pachirisu, you're first, followed by Torterra and Togekiss, Staraptor you go in by yourself, and then keep an eye on Gible, Cyndaquil, and Happiny, Mamoswine and Croagunk, Sudowoodo and Piplup and finally Infernape and Buneary." Ash called. "You each get 10 minutes before we switch groups. Each Pokemon nodded before Buizel and Pachirisu headed in. Once they did Staraptor grumbled.

"(Why did Ash put me with the kids?) He wondered to himself. He was answered by a bite from the head by Gible.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pikachu looked up at the sound of the door opening. Instead of ash standing there though it was Buizel and Pachirisu. Pikachu couldn't hide his look of surprise. Surely his trainer and best friend would be the first to come.

"(Hey Pikachu, how are you feeling?) Pachirisu asked Pikachu and a soft voice.

"(Fine I just wish I could get out of here soon.)" Pikachu said. He always hated being in the Pokemon center for too long.

"(Well I overheard Nurse Joy say that they're going to keep you in here for a couple more days. Ash isn't allowed to come in right now, but he will be here as soon as he can.)" Buizel said, smiling that his friend seemed better.

"(You're so lucky for Buneary,)" Pachirisu said, making Pikachu look up and Buizel freeze. _Crap, we forgot to tell the rest of the pokemon._ Buizel said. Only him, Infernape and Croagunk knew about how Pikachu was feeling, so they were going to tell the rest of the pokemon not to tell Pikachu what happened. Looking at Pikachu's curious stare, he knew he was forced to tell him.

"(Wait you mean when she got me out of the cage?)" Pikachu asked. Seeing Buizel close his eyes with a strange expression, he knew something was up.

"(No silly, as you were hurtling to the ground, Buneary used bounce when you were about twenty-thirty feet from the ground. She saved your life.)" Pikachu stared out the window. He knew he should feel beyond grateful, but instead he felt anger. _I can't believe it, it seems she has just been upstaging me lately. Am I'm really that much weaker than her? How can I be her mate now?_ As these thoughts came to Pikachu's head.

"(I got to say Pikachu, I never seen you use a Thunderbolt like that, you've must have been really pissed.)" Buizel commented, trying to distract Pikachu from the rabbit pokemon. When Pikachu didn't respond, Buizel let out a sigh. _Dammit,_ as much as he loved Pachirisu, he had to admit she could have quite a big mouth on her sometimes.

"(Let's let the others see him,)" Buizel whispered in his mate's ear. She nodded and together, paw in paw, they left the room. Pikachu barely paid attention to the others as they came and left his room. He just gave them a weak smile and assured them he was ok. When it was Croagunk's turn and he saw this he knew that Piakchu knew. Once Sudowoodo and Piplup left, Pikachu realized who would be coming in.

"(PIKACHU I'm SO GLAD YOU'RE OK)" Buneary yelled, bouncing over to cuddle him. She was stopped when Infernape held her back.

"(Remember, Nuse Joy said we could not touch him, or we might get electrocuted. How are you doing Pikachu?) Infernape said with a smile. Pikachu looked at him with a dazed looked on his face. _Uh-oh I hope no one told him._ Infernape gulped. When Pikachu's eyes landed on Buneary, they turned from gaze to anger, and that's when Infernape knew someone said something.

"(Fine)" He said, looking away, surprising Buneary. This wasn't how Pikachu usually acted.

"(Are you sure you're alright Pikachu?)" buneary asked.

"(Yes I'm fine, if you're here to ask me the same question I had 9 other pokemon ask me, then you're just wasting your time!)" Pikachu snapped. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, and hated himself for speaking like that to the normally sensitive Buneary. He felt even guiltier when he saw Buneary flinch at his retort.

"(I was just wondering…)" Buneary trailed off. What has wrong with him, this definitely wasn't the Pikachu she knew and loved.

"(Listen, I'm just tired alright, and don't feel like having you flirt with me.)" Though Pikachu disliked talking like this, he couldn't help his sudden outbursts of anger. _Besides,_ he thought sadly, _it's probably for the best we don't become mates if I'm this weak._ Infernape watched the two, and saw Buneary's eyes start to water. _Shut up Pikachu_ , he thought, hoping the mouse pokemon would calm down.

"(What's wrong with you, I saved your life, how can you be so mean to me?) Buneary said, just wanting a thank you from her crush. Pikachu looked at her with darkness in her eyes. Buneary felt hot eyes tears come to her eyes as she saw this look in his eyes.

"(Stop your crying Buneary, no wonder your parents abandoned you!)" Pikachu instantly regretted uttering those words, Infernape inhaled a sharp breath and cringed. _Wrong thing to say Pikachu,_ he thought. When he turned he saw smoldering anger in her eyes. You see, Buneary use to be the child of a Lucario and Lopunny. She had no friends due to her sensitivity, and would get bullied and beat up all the time for it. Her parents abandoned her in Eterna Forest when she was 5. Since then she had to fend for herself. She hates to bring up the subject of her past and is very sensitive when talking about it with others. Before he knew what was happening an Ice beam whizzes past him and hits Pikachu's bed.

"(HOW DARE YOU?)" Buneary yelled. "(I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT TO ME YOU MONSTER. YOU KNOW HOW MY-)" She was cut off by a hiccup from her fast falling tears. She looked back up with coldness in her eyes. "(I HATE YOU, I WISH I NEVER SAVED YOUR LIFE)" She hopped out of the room with large sobs that startled the pokemon and trainers. At first they all thought something happened to Pikachu, but when Nurse Joy poked her head in and saw the machine beeping normally, she assured them everything was ok.

"(Pikachu you went way too-)" Infernape was cut off as Pikachu told him the dilemma of his situation of being too weak to be Buneary's mate. He heard Pikachu's voice crack, and knew the mouse was sorry. Even though Infernape still thought Pikachu went way too far, he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him, as he looked at Pikachu staring out the window, tears rolling down histhe electric mouse cheeks.

"(Pikachu…)" Infernape murmured.

Well there is, I think my longest chapter so far. It's one of those sad chapters, but will Pikachu make up for what he did, will Buneary forgive him? All this will be answered soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry everyone for the delay. I meant to originally upload this a couple days ago, but I had a case of writer's block. After this chapter, I think the writing will be a little smoother. Also, I'm getting a sequel planned already, though it may be a while before this story is over. Oh well, disclaimer Gible.

Gible: *gnaws on scarcrow151's head* he doesn't own pokemon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pikachu thanked the Chansey as she unhooked him from the beeping machine. It's been two days since Pikachu and Buneary exchanged the harsh words, and they haven't spoken since. Infernape informed Buizel and Croagunk about Pikachu's feelings and right now were the only ones who knew what was happening. Buneary decided against telling everyone what Pikachu said, but they knew something was up. As Pikachu walked out of the room, he was surprised that no one was in the waiting room. _They're probably all mad at me_ , Pikachu thought miserably. This was proven wrong however when the Chansey pointed him towards a different room. He walked confused, then jumped as everyone yelled.

"SURPRISE" Pikachu looked around the heavily decorated room. There were balloons on the wall and ceiling, a giant cake on the table, with all of a lot off cards on the table. He recognized them as the cards from the table next to his bed, but he had been too tired to read them. He continued looking at the room to see Ash, Dawn, Brock, and all of their pokemon wearing party hats. As he slowly got over his shock, Ash walked up to him with a party hat for him.

"Pikachu, I bet you're wondering what this is all about." Ash said gently. Pikachu nodded.

"Well you see, we wanted to celebrate you're getting better. Nurse Joy said you could've died, and if I ever lost you buddy-" Ash broke down crying at the thought of losing his best friend. Pikachu put a paw on Ash's hand and shot a smile at him.

"(Ash, I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than Team Rocket to kill me,)" Pikachu said. Ash smiled, being able to understand Pikachu, and wiped his eyes. Ash picked Pikachu up and hugged him.

"I know, you're right. And after the shocking you gave them, I doubt we'll see them for a loong time. Well, in any case, let's enjoy this party." Ash put Pikachu down and stood up and walked over to Dawn and Brock so the other pokemon could see Pikachu. The pokemon crowded around Pikachu, finally getting more time to talk to them. He didn't hear a word they said though as he looked for one important pokemon.

"(She's still in her pokeball,)" Infernape whispered in Pikachu's ear. Pikachu looked down sadly, still wanting to apologize to Buneary for what he said.

"So Pikachu, can you please inform us, what the hell is going on between you and Buneary?" Piplup asked. Pikachu looked at Buizel, Croagunk and Infernape in turn before shrugging his shoulders.

"Does it really matter? Please just leave it alone," Pikachu begged. Unfortunately, with nosy pokemon like this he was bound to get pestered some more.

"Did something happen between you and Buneary?"

"Why doesn't she want to see you?"

"Why was she crying?" Pikachu felt cornered by these questions and felt tears coming to his eyes. Then, to everyone's surprise, Pikachu had an unlikely hero pipe up.

"(Listen...can you guys shut up...Pikachu has had...a rough week as it is...he probably is too tired...too answer all of you questions)" Croagunk said, looking at the group with his famous unnerving stare. Pikachu gave Croagunk a grateful nod, who gave a nod back. Buizel and Infernape shot a look between each other. Ash called the gang over for cake, for which Pikachu was grateful for. Brock served Pikachu first, followed by the young ones. Gible downed his in one bite, before Brock could finish serving the rest of the pokemon. Everyone sweat dropped at the young pokemon's antics, before returning to their meals. Pikachu sat in between Infernape and Buizel. Pikachu saw this as a perfect opportunity to ask them about Buneary. The other pokemon finished their cake fast, and started a game of tag.

"(How is she?)" Pikachu muttered just soft enough for the two to hear.

"(Pretty bad shape, she's still pissed at you. I don't think you'll have to worry about her fangirling you for a while.)" Buizel whispered nonchalantly. Pikachu winced at the damaged he must've caused the poor rabbit pokemon. Infernape shot Buizel a sharp glance for his careless words. Realizing how careless he sounded, Buizel tried again.

"(I mean,uhh,she's,ummm,fine,uhh)" Infernape got up and hit Buizel over the head. Buizel scratched his head in embarrassment at fumbling with his words.

"(It's ok Infernape, I know I've screwed up pretty badly. I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again.)" Infernape looked at Pikachu sadly as he watched Pikachu nibble at his cake, tears welling up.

"(Pikachu it'll be okay, she can't stay mad at you forever. I think if you give it a little more time to cool off, she'll be ready for an apology.)"Infernape said. Pikachu looked up at the fire monkey with hope glistening in his eyes.

"(Are you sure Infernape?)" Pikachu asked. Infernape nodded, and Pikachu, feeling a little more hopeful, finished his cake, and went to play with the other pokemon, with Buizel following him. Infernape on the other hand went to Dawn's bag and grabbed a pokeball from it. Going out onto the balcony, he released the rabbit pokemon so he could talk to her. The rabbit pokemon looked around upon being called out, and was surprised to see not Dawn, but Infernape standing there.

"(Infernape I told you, I'm not going to the party.)" Buneary said crossly, still very upset. Infernape sighed.

"(Can you at least let him apologize, he feels very guilty.)" Infernape asked, almost begging. He can't imagine life with a depressed Pikachu all of the time.

"(I'm sorry Infernape, but he went too far. Besides, I'm starting to realize that Pikachu isn't returning these feelings I had for him. I think it's better if I just leave him alone for now on. )" Buneary said. Infernape shook his head sadly. _If only you knew,_ Infernape knew though it wasn't in his place to tell her the mouse's feelings. It was something Pikachu was going to have to do himself. Meanwhile, unknown to the two, the yellow mouse himself happened to be listening to the two talk, his heart breaking at Buneary's words. He was ready to walk in until Buneary started speaking again.

"(If you don't mind, Infernape I would like to go back into my pokeball, I still want to be left alone if you don't mind.)" Infernape nodded in understanding, and returned Buneary to her ball. As he walked out, Pikachu quickly ran away, not wanting Infernape to know he heard what they said. _So Buneary doesn't like me like that anymore. It's for the best, definitely._ Although Pikachu tried comforting himself with these thoughts, he still felt hollow inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pikachu looked at the clock on the wall in the party room. Everyone crashed in the party room, though Nurse Joy didn't mind given the circumstances. Pikachu on the other hand could fall asleep despite going back to play after hearing the conversation. Although he played, he felt the hollowness inside him the entire time.

"(12:45)" He readout loud, softly. Pikachu looked out at the stars in the window. He usually never stood up this late, but depression kept him awake. He walked over to the table with the cards on it. He was curious to what they said. As he read them, he realized the rest of the pokemon plus the three trainers all made get well cards for him, with the pokemon writing messages in their own language. He looked through them, taking the time to read each one. He smiled at the kid's cards, with Happiny's cute little hearts, Cyndaquil's dragons and Gible's half eaten card. He laughed at Buizel's card, the weasel actually really funny once you got to know him. It was 1:30 when he had one card left to read, and when he did there was a note inside.

 _Dear Pikachu,_

 _I cannot express how touched I am of how much you cared for my wellbeing back on the machine. I'm sorry you got hurt, when it should have been me in here. I don't know if it was actual feelings for me, or me just overreacting, but either way you really made me feel special. I know I may not be subtle about my feelings around you, but I really want you to know how I actually feel. Pikachu I love you more than I could ever imagine loving. At first I thought it was just a crush, but now I see you're the perfect guy. Funny, charming, strong, and not to mention incredibly cute. And so, I want you to know, there is no one I want to spend my life with you more than anything else I wanted. Pikachu I know you may not return these feelings, but if you do, I would more than happily accept to be your mate._

 _XOXOXO_

 _Love, Buneary._

Pikachu had to put his face into his hands so his sobs wouldn't the other pokemon. Buneary wrote this all for him, let him know how she was feeling, and he had to go and treat her the way he did. Pikachu got numbly down from the table, barely containing his hiccups, and curled next to Ash, crying hard into his pillow. _Buneary, I'm so sorry._ Pikachu kept on thinking until his crying finally led to the familiar darkness of sleep.

I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit depressing, but in my defense I did put this under Hurt. Will there be comfort however? Stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, it's been a couple days so I have another chapter all written up.

Sceptile: It's been 4 days actually….

scarcrow151: Oh quiet you… Anyway this chapter will drift away from the plot a bit so bear with me.

Sceptile: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon

Pikachu woke up to sunlight on his face. His pillow was still moist from his tears. Rubbing his red eyes, he got up and saw he was the first one awake. _Good,_ Pikachu thought to himself. Getting up he walked towards the table with the cards. He knew Ash would keep the cards in his backpack, but Pikachu wanted to keep the note in a safe place. Pikachu took the note over to the backpack. Usually Ash keeps little stuff in his bag, as he tends to lose a lot of his clothes on his journey. With the free space though, Ash will put stuff his friend give him or Pikachu. But Ash also lets Pikachu put whatever he wants in the first pocket. Usually Pikachu will snag a few ketchup packets from pokemon centers to put in there, but Pikachu folded the note in half and stuck it in the front pocket, just so he knew Ash or Dawn wouldn't touch it. Right after he did this, he heard the door open and Nurse Joy walked in.

"Alright everyone, time to wake up," Nurse Joy called. Everyone woke up groggily from Nurse Joy's calling. Well, mostly everyone.

"Oh Nurse Joy, after a night of dreaming about you, to see the real thing is the greatest-" Brock was cut off as he crumpled from one of Croagunk's Poison Jabs.

"(It's too early…..for this shit)" Croagunk muttered, dragging Brock away from the nurse. Ash and Dawn laughed awkwardly before getting up and stretching. Dawn got right to brushing her hair. Brock, now recovered, headed towards the kitchen to offer Nurse Joy and Chansey a helping hand. Croagunk followed him silently, just in case Brock tried getting a little too helpful. Ash started polishing his badges, waiting for breakfeast to be ready. Most of the pokemon fell back asleep, Pachirisu and Buizel not waking up in the first place, cuddling with each other. Only Pikachu, Infernape, Togekiss, and Sudowoodo were awake right now. Pikachu got up and walked over to Infernape.

"(I'm going to apologize to Buneary today.)" Pikachu said quietly to Infernape. Infernape nodded.

"(Yeah, I guess it's been long enough. Though don't be surprised if she doesn't want to speak to you at all.)" Infernape warned. Pikachu nodded sadly, recalling Buneary's words yesterday.

"(Yeah,)" Pikachu said distantly. Getting up to go apologize, he was stopped by Infernape's hand on his shoulder.

"(Good luck Pikachu,)" Infernape said gently. Pikachu nodded and walked over to Buneary's pokeball. He was stopped however when Ash picked him up from behind.

"(How are you feeling Pikachu?)" Ash asked.

"(I'm fine Ash, I'm feeling 100%.)" Pikachu said impatiently. Ash nodded with a determined smile on his face.

"Good, because we're going back to training today, and I'm thinking about starting right now." Ash said.

"(Right now?)" Pikachu repeated in disbelief.

"Yep, so wake the others up and meet me outside." Ash said excitedly. Running outside, Ash was muttering battle strategies under his breath. Pikachu sighed in annoyance, before turning to Infernape.

"(I guess it'll have to wait.)" Pikachu muttered. Infernape nodded and woke up Torterra and Staraptor. Pikachu walked over to Buizel, who had his arm around Pachirisu.

"(Buizel wake up,)" Pikachu said, shaking the weasel pokemon. Buizel rolled away from Pachirisu, and hung on to Pikachu's arm

"(Oh, Pachi you always know the right places,)" Buizel muttered in his sleep. Pikachu, at his breaking point let out a small Thunderbolt, waking up Buizel.

"(Dude, what the fuck?!)" Buizel yelled, still fried from the attack. Pachirisu got up from his yelling, only to throw up uncontrollably. Buizel was instantly at her side, rubbing her back.

"(Pachi are you okay?)" Buizel asked soothingly while Pachirisu nodded. Dawn noticed her pokemon vomiting and went to get Nurse Joy. Ash ran in as Dawn left.

"Guy what's-" He abruptly stopped as he noticed the squirrel vomiting. Noticing the serious of the situation, but not knowing what to do, Ash went to look for Dawn and Nurse Joy. All three came in a few minutes later. After getting Buizel away from her, Nurse Joy checked her over. After a few moments she looked up in complete shock.

"What is it, Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked worriedly. She almost had tears her eyes, scared for her pokemon. The only one more nervous than her was Buizel. Though he wasn't crying, he grabbed at his floatation sacs.

"Well, it seems that Pachirisu here is pregnant. She's almost due too, didn't you notice her stomach bulging?" Nurse Joy asked. She didn't' get an answer as stunned silence filled the room. They had in fact noticed her stomach getting a bit bigger, but didn't think nothing about it. The pokemon didn't think that Buizel and Pachirisu did anything that extreme yet.

"(….Congrats Buizel,)" Torterra said, breaking the long silence. Another long silence came before Dawn let out a squeal.

"Oh I can't wait till the baby is born, how long till she's due?" Dawn asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Well, pokemon are not pregnant very long, so I'm guessing a week or so." Nurse said. "I'll take her to her own room, so she can relax." Dawn nodded and woke her other pokemon up telling them the good news, even letting out Buneary. Once she told them she walked off with Nurse Joy, Ash following. Pikachu didn't notice however, as he patted Buizel on the back.

"(Way to go, Buizel!)" Pikachu said, grinning at his friend. Infernape bore a similar grin. Buizel however, wore an expression no pokemon has seen him wear before; fear. He was sweating nervously, and stuttering horribly.

"(I-I'm going t-to be a d-d-dad? How, I don't know h-how. My dad left w-when I was a baby.) Buizel keeled over, feeling a little queasy.

"(Buizel, you got to calm down, listen Pachirisu needs you right now. She can't have you blubbering like this. You're going to be fine, and if you ever need help, you know we'll be right here to help you out.)" Infernape said. Buizel looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

"(You're right Infernape, I'm going to be the world's best dad, I'm-)" Buizel fainted halfway through speaking as realization slowly sunk in. Infernape rolled his eyes.

"(He'll be fine when he wakes up.) Infernape assured. Pikachu chuckled before noticing Buneary was out of her ball. He gulped as she looked over at him and narrowed her eyes before turning away with a huff. Pikachu sighed sadly before he heard Ash and Dawn walk back in.

"Alright guys we're all going outside for some training, except Buizel. So let's go!" Ash called out to the pokemon. They all nodded and followed him. During the training session, Pikachu found himself messing up quite a bit, mostly due to Buneary's glare on his back. Luckily for him, Ash didn't notice.

"(Pikachu, Thunderbolt!)" Ash called. Unleashing a powerful Thunderbolt, he shattered a boulder. He landed, happy with himself until he heard a cry of pain from where one of the boulders landed.

"(Owwww, what the hell)" A sneasel, came out of the bushes, shaking its head. A trainer followed it worriedly. She was a trainer about Ash and Dawn's age with shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a red coat and black trousers.

"Sneasel, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. She picked up her Sneasel and checked it all around. The Sneasel rubbed its head.

"(Yeah, I'm fine…) Sneasel muttered, before glaring at Pikachu. "(Why don't you watch it next time?)" He sneered at Pikachu. Pikachu flattened his ears in annoyance.

"(Sorry,)" He muttered.

"Sorry about that, we're just practicing for my Sunyshore Gym Battle. I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu." Pikachu nodded in turn.

"I'm Dawn, I'm getting ready for the grand festival." Dawn said, smiling. The other girl smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Amber and this is my partner Sneasel." She said, bowing her head. Sneasel bowed his head as well. The pokemon each walked up to Sneasel in turn, greeting him. When Buneary went to greet him, she stopped in her tracks.

"(Asher?)" She asked in shocked. Sneasel's eyes went wide when he saw her as well.

"(Kate?)"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

It's probably time I update this again. Don't hate me because it's short, but you know. I'll try to get updating this once every other day again. Thanks for the reviews, and without further ado, here we go.

Piplup: scarcrow151 doesn't own pokemon.

As soon as the two recognized each other, they gave each other a massive bear hug. Everyone else looked on in shock.

"Wow, those two look like they know each other," Dawn commented. Buneary nodded up her trainer to confirm what she said. The trainers seemed pleased and went back to chatting. The pokemon, though had questions.

"(Soo…how do you two know each other?)" Infernape asked.

"(Well, you see, Asher was abandoned by his trainer long ago in Eterna Forest, so he lived with me for about 5 years, until you guys found me. We was my only friend, and is probably still the pokemon I trust the most. Oh, and Kate is his nickname for me, but please just stay with Buneary)" Buneary said, her eyes shining. Pikachu felt a pang of jealousy, but didn't let it show. He tried concentrating on what the trainers were saying.

"So, Amber, do you have any more pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but Sneasel is my strongest." She replied.

"Then how about a battle between your Sneasel and my Pikachu?" Amber thought for a moment before smiling.

"Sure, but I'm going to let my pokemon watch for the experience." She threw up two pokeballs, and a Chimchar and Lickilicky appeared. Pikachu and Sneasel stood across from each other. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled as he thought about kicking this Asher's ass. He Infernape and the rest of Ash's pokemon cheer him on. His heart dropped as he heard Buneary cheer on Asher.

"(Don't worry Asher, you got this!)" She cheered. Pikachu's cheeks sparked bigger this time, as he stared down Asher. Asher looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack)" Running at Asher at an incredible speed, he shocked at Asher's fast reflexes, and he was knocked into the air by Asher's claws.

"Now Asher, use Ice Beam." Amber called.

"Pikachu, deflect it with Iron Tail," Deflecting his beam, Pikachu found that his attack was very weak, so following up he struck Asher in the head with a full powered Iron Tail attack. As the pokemon was dazed, Ash saw this as his chance.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu was waiting for this. Unleashing a powerful Thunderbolt, Asher was sent crashing into the rocks, swirls in his eyes.

"Well, I guess that's it," Ash said.

"Sneasel, are you okay?" Amber yelled, running up to him. Buneary went along with her. The rest of the pokemon, plus Ash and Dawn, came up shortly after.

"Here give him this," Dawn said, handing her an Oran Berry. She shot a grateful look at Dawn before feeding the berry to Asher. As the berry's effects worked, Asher stood up slowly, before being hugged by his trainer.

"Great job Sneasel, I knew he was a tough Pikachu." Amber said. As she put him down, she nodded to Ash. "Great battle! You're Pikachu is really tough. That's the first time in a while anyone beat my Sneasel, and you did it without taking a hit." Ashe scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Thanks, sorry about sending Sneasel into the rocks. I guess he went a little overboard." She waved him off.

"It's fine, no damage done." Ash smiled. Infernape walked up to Pikachu.

"(I imagine you must be feeling happy after that win.)" Infernape murmured. Pikachu felt a stab of pride. He didn't like to brag after battles, but it did feel good to beat this arrogant prick. The other pokemon congratulated him. When the others looked at Buneary, she simply scoffed.

"(Pfft, am I supposed to be impressed. If anything, he went a little far in the battle. He almost seriously injured Asher!)" She snarled. Turning her head with a huff, she went back to talking with Asher about their times in Eerna forest. Cold claws sliced through Pikachu's heart, this wasn't what he wanted at all. All of the sudden, he wished he never beat Asher. Looking at them, he noticed Asher send him a look of victory. Sighing, he knew that whoever he was, this Asher was going to bring nothing but trouble for him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that afternoon, Pikachu and Infernape visited Pachirisu in the nursing ward. Buizel was busy getting her some Ice Cream. Pikachu and Infernape were talking to Pachirisu.

"(So, how are you feeling Pachirisu?)" Infernape asked.

"(Very, Very nervous. I overhead Nurse Joy saying that it usually hurts more for smaller pokemon like me.)" She said nervously.

"(Hey, no need to worry, I'm sure Buizel will be there the entire time to help you out.) Pikachu said. Pachirisu sighed as Pikachu mentioned Buizel.

"(I just wish he'd give me some space.)" She complained. Pikachu and Infernape shared an amused look.

"(You know it's just because he loves you.)" She sighed at Infernape's remark.

"(I know)" As they finished speaking, the weasel himself walked in the room, carrying some Breloom's Ice Cream. She started eating it as Buizel talked to Pikachu and Infernape.

"(So, have you two picked out a name yet?)" Pikachu asked. Buizel shook his head.

"(Nah, we'll probably wait til when it's born)" They continued talking for a bit, until pachirisu started writhing in pain, screeching.

"(Oh Fuck, Pachi what's the matter?!)" Buizel yelled, grabbing Pachirisu's paw. Infernape ran for Nurse Joy, Pikachu didn't know what to do, so he stood there with wide eyes. He didn't have to wait long, thank Arceus, as Nurse Joy ran in. Checking Pachirisu's stomach her eyes went wide.

"(Oh dear, it seems Pachirisu is going into labor.)" Nurse Joy looked really worried.

"(What the hell do you mean, she isn't due for another week.)" Buizel yelled, Infernape having to restrain him.

"(Come on, let's let Nurse Joy do her thing.)" Infernape said, pulling Buizel out of the room. Buizel broke away however.

"(Like hell I'm leaving!)" He snapped. Nurse Joy looked at him in understanding.

"(It's ok Buizel, you can stay,)" she said soothingly. Buizel nodded and went back by Pachirisu's side. Infernape stood outside the waiting room, while Pikachu went to get Dawn and Ash. He found them talking in their room. He told Ash the situation, who quickly informed Dawn. Both had shocked expressions on their faces. They quickly walked out of the room towards Pachirisu's room. When they got there they heard the cries of a baby pokemon. They were ecstatic, until Buizel walked out with Nurse Joy, making their blood turn cold. Buizel trembled before collapsing on the ground, sobbing. Infernape tried his best to comfort him. Nurse Joy looked gravely at the two trainers.

"(Her heart has stopped beating…)"

Well, here it is. Not going to lie, was a sad chapter for even me. I hope it wasn't too sad.

Mamoswine: *sobs* Review, let us know what you thought


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone. This chapter looks like it's going to be long. It was hard to write considering I have had no sleep lately.

Darkrai: Sorry about that…..

Scarcrow151: Just do the disclaimer

Darkrai: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon.

The trainers looked at Nurse Joy in shock. Dawn trembled before crying onto Ash's shoulder. Ash put his arm around her with a tear rolling down his cheek. Pikachu's ears were flat against his head in sadness. Buizel's sobs were the only thing that broke the silence. Infernape put his arm around his friend in sympathy. Even Nurse Joy's eyes were glistening.

"I'm so sorry, we tried a c section, but her heart just couldn't take it." Nurse Joy said. As a Nurse, she occasionally had pokemon die under her care. But no matter how much death she saw, every new one managed to bring her to tears. Dawn's sobs entered the air now.

"How about the baby?" Dawn asked.

"It'll be fine, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He's just going to be small."

"(Pachi…)" Buizel sobbed, banging his fist on the ground. Ash bent down and hugged his pokemon. Buizel gave him the biggest hug, squeezing him with all of his might. Nurse Joy finally let her tears fall.

"I just wish there was something….." She trailed off as she looked at Pikachu with big eyes. "Wait, we can still save her!" Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean? Her heart has stopped beating." Ash said, confused.

"Yes, I know, but she's not really dead yet. I don't have the technology to do it, but if Pikachu zapped her heart, it's possible he could revibrate it and bring her back." Everyone looked at Pikachu.

"Can you do it buddy?" Ash asked him. Pikachu raised a fist in determination. There was no way was wasn't going to try and save her.

"(Let's do it)" He nodded. Nurse Joy smiled and led him into the room. The others waited outside, not wanting to be in the way. When Pikachu walked in he heard the baby crying. It was wrapped in a blanket in a tube like machine. He shuddered as he looked over at Pachirisu's lifeless body. _Is this really going to work?_ He wondered silently. Hopping onto the bed he looked at Nurse Joy for further instructions. She was busy hooking cheek plugs to a machine.

"Alright, Pikachu I need you to Thunderbolt he heart. This will massage it and hopefully bring her back." Pikachu nodded. "Place your pouch on her chest please." Pikachu nodded again and did as he was told. Nurse Joy gave him the nod to go, and he let out a powerful Thunderbolt. Nurse Joy looked at her screen as Pikachu's Thunderbolt ended.

"A little more power." She said. Pikachu nodded. Sending out an even bigger one, he heard a beep come from her computer. Nurse Joy's eyes lighted up.

"Come on Pikachu, one last one, as big as you can." Pikachu gritted his teeth in determination. Letting out his most powerful Thunderbolt, he collapsed next to Pachirisu in exhaustion. Eerie silence filled the air, then a regular beeping came out of the computer. Nurse Joy's eyes filed with excitement.

"She's back, and everything's looking stable. You did it, Pikachu, you saved her." Pikachu let out a sigh of relief. He was too drained to do anything else. Nurse Joy smiled and picked him up. They walked out of the room, Pikachu's energy completely gone. He saw the doors open to the nervous faces of the pokemon and trainers.

"She's back, Pikachu managed to bring her back." Nurse Joy said. Everyone let out their breaths, before Pikachu felt himself pulled into a very tight hug by Buizel.

"(Pikachu I can't even begin to thank you for this. You don't understand how much this means to me." Setting him down, Buizel went into the room to see Pachi. Nurse Joy smiled as Pikachu was starting to fall asleep.

"You must be exhausted. He should have a good night sleep. He used a lot of electricity, not an alarming amount like last time, but enough to drain him." Ash nodded as he picked up his friend. As the world faded, Pikachu felt Dawn kiss him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Pikachu. You're a hero." He felt Ash carry him back to the bedroom.

"I'm proud of you buddy, now get a good night's sleep." Ash's voice was the last thing Pikachu heard before falling into a slumber.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pikachu awoke to mourning sunlight on his face. Stretching, he heard Ash filling Brock in on everything that happened yesterday. Amber was still with them, though Asher seemed to be in his pokeball. Pikachu felt happiness, and as he tried to get up, he found he was still too tired to get up. Ash heard Pikachu and walked over to him with a smile on his face.

"Pikachu I'm glad you're awake. I've got some news." Pikachu looked up at Ash. "Well, a few things happened while you were asleep. Pachirisu woke up, and really wants to thank you. Though, it'll probably be a few hours before you get up. Also, Amber is going to be traveling with us to the pokemon league. Turns out she has all eight badges, so she'll come with us there." Pikachu took all of this in. He knew it would be a bit before he got out of bed, but he was glad Pachirisu woke up. He felt disappointment tug at him when he heard Amber would be travelling with them. _Dammit, this Asher character will probably prevent me from talking to Buneary._ As Pikachu thought about this, Ash left the room, to be replaced by Buizel, Infernape, and Croagunk.

"(Hey guys,)" Pikachu said with a weak smile. The three pokemon smiled back.

"(How are you feeling Pikachu?)" Infernape asked. Pikachu stretched his arms over his head.

"(A bit tired, but in the end I'm really happy to hear that Pachirisu is doing okay. Buizel nodded, smiling.

"(Pikachu, I don't know how I can ever repay you for this, but I will try.)" Buizel said. Pikachu scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He really wasn't a bragger, so he didn't know how to respond to Buizel's praise.

"(Thanks, Buizel. How's the baby?)" Pikachu asked, switching the topic. Buizel's eyes shone.

"(He's perfect, just like his mother)" Pikachu smiled.

"(Did you think of a name yet?)"

"(Yes, his name is Levin)" Buizel said. Pikachu smiled.

"(I can't wait to see him,)" Buizel nodded before Croagunk spoke up.

"(Hey guys….I think there is….someone really special…waiting to see Pikachu.)" Infernape and Buizel shared a look before nodding to Croagunk. Pikachu bore a look of confusion. The three left the room, and a minute later the last pokemon Pikachu would expect walked, err rather, hopped in. Buneary stood at the doorway looking at him, her expression unreadable. Pikachu's ears flattened in sadness, clearing his throat he opened his mouth.

"(I'm sorry)" The words were not his however. He looked questionably at her. Her eyes betrayed the sadness she was feeling. "(I'm sorry I've been so cold towards you lately. I've just been-)" Pikachu cut her off.

"(Buneary, why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be _begging_ for forgiveness. What I said was way too overboard, there's no excuse for it." Pikachu let a few tears fall. The familiar cold claws gripped at his heart, crushing it. "(It's just, I've been feeling so weak lately. I'm just scared I won't be able to protect you much longer.)" Buneary looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"(Is this what it's all been about, you feeling weak? Pikachu, you are probably the strongest pokemon I have ever met. Besides, I think everyone knew you were going easy on me in the battle.)" Pikachu thought carefully. Now that he really thought about it, he knew that he didn't want to hurt Buneary. Did he go easy on her without even realizing it? "(Besides I also wanted to apologize for my flirting. It's true Pikachu, I will admit, I really like you, but I realize you don't want a mate. That's okay, I understand. I will cut it out from now on. Oh, by the way, thank you for saving my best friend. I can't tell you how grateful I am for that)" Tears rolling down her cheeks, she gave Pikachu a smile. Turning to leave she started hopping away. Pikachu tried stopping her.

"(But Buneary-)" She left before he could finish. Pikachu laid back down, resting his head against his pillow.

"(…I love you)"

There it is. It looks like Pikachu and Buneary have finally made up. But our story isn't over yet. Still many more questions. Who is this Asher, what does he really want, and will Pikachu ever tell Buneary how he feels? All of this and more answered soonish.

Buneary: Review what you thought and we'll see you all soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is the next chapter. By the looks of it, this story is almost at its end. Thanks everyone for the reviews.

Sceptile: Get on with it, we've waited an entire week for this.

scarcrow151: ….I don't own pokemon (By the way I realized I'm a compete idiot and forgot pokemon laid eggs…let's assume the egg hatched, okay? Sorry!)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Asher watched as Buneary hopped out of Pikachu's room. Her eyes were misted, and she went quickly over to Dawn. Flexing his claws in anticipation he saw this as his opportunity. He knew if his plan was going to work, now was the time to move on to phase 2. A smirk crossed his lips as he entered the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Infernape noticed Asher enter the room out of the corner of his eye. He was talking with Amber's Chimchar right now, who was trying to get tips from him right now.

"(So how do you throw Mach Punch, I keep trying but I can't get the hang of it?)" She asked. Infernape looked back at her.

"(Well, you have to concentrate a lot of energy into one fist, then suppress it. It is very hard to learn as a Chimchar, I didn't even learn it until I evolved into a Monferno.)" Chimchar sighed as she heard him mention evolving.

"(I feel like I won't ever evolve. No matter how hard I battle, I always almost end up losing.)" Infernape gave her a look of empathy. He knew what that felt like, back when he was a Chimchar with Paul. He could understand her frustration. She was a little younger than him, and yet she still hasn't evolved yet.

"(I could help you if you want…)" Her eyes lit up with excitement. She bounced excitedly on the spot.

"(Yes, could you pleeease?)" Chimchar asked, her eyes glowing. Infernape smiled at her and nodded. She hugged him in happiness and ran out the front door. Chuckling he walked out after her, only to look back and see Asher walk out of the room, a look of satisfaction on his face as he made his way towards Buneary. Infernape narrowed his eyes at the mysterious pokemon.

 _What could he be up to?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pikachu looked up as the door opened. He expected Infernape, Buizel, hell even Croagunk to walk back in. What he didn't expect was Asher walking in with a smile on his face.

"(How are you doing, Pikachu?)" Asher asked. Now listening to his voice, Pikachu felt chills go through his body at Asher's natural iciness in his voice. Pikachu voice didn't shake, though as he answered Asher.

"(Fine)" Asher nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"(Good, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Pikachu, I've noticed the looks you've been giving me, and I want to assure you I am not your enemy. I am not trying to steal Buneary from you)" Pikachu raised an eyebrow at him. How did Asher now Pikachu's feelings?

"(Oh, is that so?)" Pikachu asked, not sure where this conversation was headed.

"(Yes, in fact I want to help you get her)" Sneasel's smirk widened as he saw Pikachu's eyes widen in shock.

"(…Really?)" Pikachu asked in disbelief.

"(Yup, and I got a plan too, if you're willing to try)" Pikachu stared at him for a minute. Should he trust him? Pikachu admitted, based on first impressions, Asher seemed liked the type of guy who did things just for himself, not including arrogant, cocky, and really friendly with Buneary.

"(How can I trust you? I mean, I thought you'd want to be mates with Buneary, being her best friend and all)" Asher looked surprised for a second, then his smirk came back on.

"(Oh no, she's sort of like a sister to me than anything. So I want to help her out, considering how highly she's spoken of you. I know she loves you, and there's no doubt you love her with dirty looks I've received from you, so it's safe to say you two just need a push.)" Pikachu took all of this in. Deciding Asher could be trusted, we nodded at the weasel.

"(Fine, what's your plan?)" Pikachu asked. Asher smirked.

"(Our plan starts once we hit Sunyshore city. We were there only a few days before meeting you and I learned the city well. We actually should arrive at said location by tomorrow if we leave in the morning. Pikachu nodded, not realizing how close they were.

"(Ok, then I guess we'll talk about it then,)" Pikachu said. Nodding, Sneasel left the room.

"(Yep)"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chimchar was pushed back by Torterra. The continent pokemon joined there training seesion, and was right now battling with her. Feeling exhausted, Chimchar knew she wouldn't last much longer against the more experienced pokemon. She was proven right was she was blown away by a powerful Leaf Storm, sending her into a tree, making a loud thud.

"(Ugh,)" She said as she slid down the tree. Infernape cringed as her body hit the ground with another thud.

"(I think that is enough for now Torterra,)" He said to his friend. Torterra nodded and walked over to Piplup who watched the whole thing.

"(Not too strong is she,)" Chimchar flinched at the penguin's careless words. Infernape shot Piplup a glare.

"(You were just fine, it's just that Torterra is very experienced.)" Chimchar gavehim a grateful smile which he returned. He felt determined to help her, considering he knew what it felt like feeling useless to their trainer. He hadn't told her his story yet, but he knew she wouldn't be interested.

"(Now focus your energy in your striking fist.)" Modeling with his own, a blueish hue started to surround it. Watching her concentrate very hard, he was delighted to see a very feint blueish hue of her own start to appear. "(Good, now concentrate it,)" Concentrating really hard, she punched the tree at an incredible speed, shattering it. She stared ahead in shock. Infernape smiled brightly.

"(Congrats, looks like you've successfully done it, it should be easier now.)" As he finished speaking, something incredible happened. Her body glowed with a bright white light and her body started to change. Infernape's stared in shock. When the process ended, a Monferno stood there. As she looked down at her body, the brightest smile Infernape ever seen came across her face, and she brought him into a hug.

"(I can't believe I evolved! It's all because of you, how can I ever thank you?!)" Monferno kissed him on the cheek. Infernape felt a small blush creep up on his face.

"(No biggie. Just happy to help…)" He trailed off. A weird feeling was buzzing around in his chest right now. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Infernape shrugged it off and smiled at her enthusiasm. He was proud to have helped her learn Mach Punch and evolve. Infernape heard the trainers walk out.

"There you are Infernape, Pikachu is being released, and Pachirisu is feeling better, so we're heading out for Sunyshore City tomorrow." Infernape nodded at his trainer. Amber's eyes widened when she saw Monferno.

"Chimchar…..did you evolve?" Nodding at her trainer, she hugged Infernape again. He felt the blush come back to his face. He shook it off though when he saw Asher walk out of the center. He showed little surprise when he saw Monferno, but congratulated her nonetheless. Infernape still didn't trust him, but knew he really couldn't talk to a lot of people about it. He excused himself, and headed into the pokemon center.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pikachu walked into Pachirisu's room. Buizel was sitting in the bed with her with their baby in between them. Levin was sleeping right now, and his parents were looking fondly at him right now. The proud parents smiled at Pikachu as he walked in.

"(How is he?)" He whispered, making sure not to wake the baby pokemon. Pachirisu smiled.

"(He's perfect. Pikachu thank you so much for saving me, I'm so happy to be able to be here with my two most favorite people on the earth. She nuzzled into Buizel, snuggling Levin closer into them. Pikachu was getting ready to walk out when Infernape walked in the room.

"(Pikachu, Buizel, can I speak to you two?)" Surprised, the two pokemon followed him out. Croagunk was waiting for them in the trainer's room when they arrived.

"(What's up, Infernape?)" Pikachu asked.

"(It's Asher, I was wondering what he said to you back in your room.)" Infernape said to him.

"(Oh, well you see…)" Pikachu told them about how Asher promised to help get him and Buneary together, and how he wasn't their enemy. When he finished speaking, none of the three looked convinced.

"(Hmmmm)" Buizel was taking in what Pikachu said.

"(I can't say I trust him. I mean, just the feeling he gives off alone is enough to not make me trust him. I can't believe Monferno doesn't mind him.)" Infernape wondered why he cared what Monferno thought, before Croagunk spoke up.

"(Pikachu…..if you want to trust him….go ahead…..just be careful…I don't think he's trustworthy at all.)" Pikachu took all of this in before nodding.

"(I know, and to be honest I don't fully trust him enough either, but if there is a chance he can help me out with this, then I will trust him. He's my best chance at winning back Buneary, and I need to take it.)" The other three nodded in understanding.

"(We know Pikachu, just be careful….okay?)" Infernape asked, not wanting to see his best friend seriously hurt. Pikachu nodded, smiling at his friends.

"(Right,)" Leaving the room, Pikachu felt a surge of excitement go through him at the thought of getting back Buneary. As they left, Buizel asked Infernape a question.

"(So Infernape, I saw you and Monferno hanging out, looks like you're getting a mate yourself, huh?)" Flustered, Infernape pushed ahead to avoid having to answer the question. Buizel snickered and Croagunk chuckled at the poor monkey's expense.

THE NEXT DAY

The three trainers arrived in Sunyshore City by 5:00. Buneary was allowed to stay out of her pokeball and talked to Sneasel the entire time. Despite being told that he wasn't interested in her, Piakchu still felt a pang of jealousy surge within him. Entering the city, Sneasel's eyes sparkled as the plan as about to continue. He walked over to Pikachu, Dawn returning Buneary.

"(Right, so I told Buneary about this garden in this city. It's really famous for making couples fall in, so I think it would be a perfect place for you to confess to Buneary.)" Pikachu gulped nervously.

"(Right, when are we doing this?)" Pikachu asked.

"(Tonight, that way we can get away from our trainers more easily.)" Pikachu nodded. As usual Ash ran over to the gym, and Volkner walked out as they walked up. Volkner smiled as he saw them.

"Well, if it isn't Ash. How's it been?" Volkner asked.

"Good, I'm ready to win my eighth gym badge." Ash said, smiling with determination.

"Alright, are battle will be tomorrow at 3. Got it?" Ash nodded, a little down his battle wouldn't be that day, but grateful for the battle anyway.

"Okay" Making their way to the pokemon center, they realized it was later than they thought, so they decided to go to bed. Pikachu couldn't sleep though, waiting for Sneasel to get him. Sneasel told him in the Pokemon Center that he would bring Buneary there first, then take Pikachu there. It was ten when Sneasel walked back in the door.

"(Let's go)" He said simply. Nodding, Pikachu followed him to the garden. It wasn't that far of a walk, but Pikachu's heart was pounding against his chest. This was the night he would tell Buneary his feelings.

"(Now listen, Buneary doesn't know it'll be you walking through there, I only told her that he should wait there, so seemed really keen on checking out this garden, but not by herself, so I'd told her I'd get some company. Remember, wait till you get to the giant rose before confessing your feelings. That is where it is famously done.)" Pikachu nodded. Turning he looked at the hedge where Buneary waited on the other side.

"(Well, here goes nothing,)" Taking a deep breath he walked through the hedge into the garden.

scarcrow151: well, here it is, sorry for the wait. Next chapter we'll see how this date goes.

Pikachu: *sweatdrops nervously*

scarcrow151: Let us know what you thought!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, I got another chapter done of this. I'm thinking maybe five more left in this story. Disclaimer please Garchomp

Garchomp: scarcrow151 does not own Pokemon.

Pikachu came out through the other side of the hedge. He stared in awe at the garden. There were many flowers of different colors, all in separate areas. On the far end of the garden stood a giant rose reaching about ten feet in the air. In a way it reminded him of the gardenia garden. His eyes then laid on Buneary. Her fur seemed to sparkle from the moonlight and she had a red flower on her ear. He blushed as he realized how beautiful she looked. She noticed him and stared back in surprise.

"(Oh, hey Pikachu. I'm taking it you're the pokemon Asher was talking about?)" Pikachu nodded.

"(Yeah…)" Awkward silence hung the air. Pikachu suddenly felt self-conscious about not cleaning his own body. Wanting to break the silence, he tried complimenting her.

"(You look nice tonight.)" A light blush adored Buneary's cheeks. She never in her life had Pikachu comment on her looks once, unless you count the time with the vest.

"(Thank you,)" Pikachu smiled, feeling a little more confident now. He was ready to say more when he remembered Asher's words. _Confess your feelings at the Giant Rose, it will be 100% more special._ Deciding getting there sooner than later would be the best, he started to walk, offering Buneary his hand.

"(Shall we get going?) Pikachu asked. Buneary's blush broadened, and she took his hand. _What's with Pikachu, he's very….nice tonight. Maybe he's just trying to apologize some more._ Either way she was going to have fun tonight, she could already tell. They made their way through the garden discussing old times. They were laughing a lot right now, remembering Buizel confessing his feelings for Pachirisu.

"(What made him think that was a smooth way to go?)" Pikachu chuckled.

"(I don't know, but he's lucky Infernape, Croagunk, and I were there to rescue him from those pissed off Beedrill.) You see, it happened a lot like this…

 **1 year earlier.**

 **The gang were in a cabin deep in some forest. Apparently, there had been an outbreak of beedrill, so they were hiding out until then. They were all fine with it, except Pachirisu.**

" **(AWWWWW I really wanted some Cherry honey. I haven't had that in ages.)" You see, before Pachirisu was captured by Dawn, she would wander into this forest a lot just for the honey that came from the trees. It was called Cherry honey, for the cherry like taste it gave off. She was looking forward all day to trying it one last time. Especially since today was her birthday.**

" **(Its okay Pachirisu, I'm sure we'll have time to get some once the Beedrill clear.)" Pachirisu sighed at Buizel's attempts to soothe her. He had become one of her closest friends these past few weeks. When she first met him she thought he was just an arrogant prick. But as he got his ass beat by Pikachu since his capture, he started becoming nicer, and was actually an incredible sweet guy.**

" **(I don't know. Ash seems really keen on getting to his next gym as soon as possible. Oh well, it was good while it lasted.)" She went over to her bed and curled into a ball before falling asleep. Everyone looked at her in sympathy. Pikachu couldn't imagine not tasting ketchup ever again. Buizel's eyes burned with determination. Infernape noticed and walked over to him.**

" **(Buizel, what are you planning?)" Knowing the weasel well enough, he could tell when he had a scheme or not.**

" **(I'm going to get her that honey. I'm not scared of those Beedrill, and it'll be a perfect opportunity to tell Pachirisu my feelings for her.)" Pumping a fist in the air, he ran out the front door, slamming it behind him, alerting the trainers. Infernape sweatdropped.** _ **3...2…1…**_ **Right on que he heard Buizel's screams as he was swarmed by hundreds of Beedrill. Ash ran out after him, Infernape, Pikachu, and Croagunk following.**

" **(Arcues…..fucking dammit….is just telling someone how…you feel too hard…nowadays?)" Coagunk muttered as they found Buizel. He actually was able to get the honey, but he was puffed up really bad from all the Beedrill. His trainer not there, Croagunk started firing Poison Sting on his own.**

" **Infernape Flamethrower, Pikachu Thunderbolt!" All three let out their attacks. Lucky for them the Beedrill were incredibly weak and were dispatched quickly. Once they were, the three pokemon and Ash went over towards Buizel. He smiled weakly at them, lifting up his prize.**

" **(I got it,)" Pikachu and Infernape face vaulted while Croagunk shook his head. Buizel had a purpleish hue on his face. Ash sighed, picking up Buizel and carrying him to the cabin. Luckily for him, Brock had fresh berries in his bag, picking them just before finding this cabin. When they got to the cabin, Buizel jumped from Ash's arms and walked over to Pachirisu. He wasn't overally in a lot of pain, but Pachirisu squeaked in surprise when she saw the beat up Buizel.**

" **(Bui, what happ-)" she was cut off when Buizel held the precious jar of honey in front of her.**

" **(Happy Birthday Pachi.)" Kissing her on the cheek, he placed the honey down and promptly passed out. Pachirisu stood there with a blush on her face. The other pokemon stared in silence. They wouldn't have imagined in 1000 years that Buizel could do something so sweet. Brock treated Buizel, and an hour later he woke up. When he did he saw the face of Pachirisu.**

" **(Buizel I-Thank you. No one has ever been that sweet to me in my life.)" Buizel smiled at her.**

" **(That's a shame, because no one deserves it as much as you.)" Pachirisu's blush grew bigger, and so did Buizel's smile. His usual high confidence raising more and more.**

" **(Buizel,)"**

" **(Pachi, I think you're the sweetest, cutest, funniest, most perfect girl in the world. I've felt like this for a bit now, and I didn't know how else to put it, so I'll say it like this: I Love You.)" Pachi let out a squeak of joy at Buizel's words and pushed her muzzle against his.**

" **(Oh Bui, I love you too.)" The two pokemon embraced each other, while the others, except Pikachu, went back into their pokeballs to give the two new mates their privacy.**

 **PRESENT TIME**

"(It still surprises me to this day that Buizel could be that romantic.)" Buneary wondered. Pikachu chuckled.

"Yeah, though I guessed it worked out for him in the end. He looks like he is really enjoying his family." True to his word, Buizel seemed a lot happier with Pachirisu and Levin. The little Pachirisu took after both his parents, with his hyperactivity and love for battling. Shaking it off Pikachu noticed they were getting close towards the giant rose now, and Pikachu noticed a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. _Must be one of the Pokémon who lives here._ Although Pikachu could've sworn they would be asleep, he figured it was just a Hoothoot or something. When they got next to the giant rose, he realized why Asher wanted them to come here. Moonlight lit up the rose, making it shine outside the edges. Towards the middle it got a darker, more pinkish red. Pikachu stared awestruck for a moment, before realizing why he was here.

"(It's beautiful)" Buneary gasped.

"(Yes…but not as beautiful as you,)" Pikachu felt a twinge of satisfaction as she lit up with another blush.

"(Pikachu….)"

"(Buneary, I'm sorry. For everything. When I read your note I felt like the biggest jerk that ever lived. I'm sorry that I've made you wait this long, but Buneary I don't care what happens in the future, what Ash decides to do, wherever we go I want no one by side more than I want you." At the end of his heartfelt sentiment, Buneary looked at him, emotion bubbling up in her chest.

"(Oh Pikachu, I've waited so long for you to return my feelings for you.)" Nuzzling into him, they shared a passionate kiss. Both melted into it as soon as they hit. It lasted a minute, before they broke.

"(Pikachu I love you)" Buneary said relaxing her head into his chest.

"(I love you too,)" As they got lost in each other's world, they barely registered the slow clapping coming from behind the rose. As they figure walked out, Pikachu's jaw dropped. It was James from Team Rocket!

"Aww, how sweet, I could puke!" He spat at the couple. Pikachu got on all fours, his cheeks crackling with electricity. _Dammit, how do they always manage to fucking ruin everything._ He was surprised though not to see Jessie nor Meowth, causing him to look around.

"Don't worry, it's just me." James yelled. Pikachu backed up a step. James was usually the quiet, non-aggressive one of the three idiots. Why was he so pissed? While he pondered these thoughts, Asher broke through a bush. Realization hit Pikachu like a ton of bricks. Asher had lied to them, and set up this ambush, which they fell for. _Dammit, I trusted him too,_ betrayal fueling his rage, he shot a Thunderbolt at Asher, sending him sky high. When he landed, Pikachu stood over him, baring his teeth.

"(Traitor,)" Asher swiped at him with his claws. Pikachu jumped away, and got ready to launch another attack.

"(Asher…what's the meaning of this?)" Buneary's voice was disbelieving, as though she couldn't believe her best friend would do something like this. Asher just kept that arrogant smirk on his face as James spoke.

"He isn't the only one who betrayed you though," Pikachu and Buneary's eyes widened as another figure stepped from behind James. One of the pokemon they'd least suspect stood there, staring at them with hatred burning in his eyes.

Well, there it is. Little bit of a cliffhanger right there, I wonder who could be this mystery pokemon. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, but you know….Anyway thanks for the reviews, and I hope you're all as excited for this chapter as I am!

Pikachu: Make sure you update more often now

Gible: Yeah, stop making us wait

scarcrow151: Relax, Relax. So, next time we'll learn Asher's motivation, what happened to Team Rocket, and the most shocking, who is this mystery pokemon that joined them? All of this answered next chapter.

Sceptile: Let us know what you all thought, and I promise I'll personally make scarcrow151 go faster.


	11. Chapter 11

Whew, this story is almost over. Still deciding whether there will be a lemon or not. Probably not. WARNING this chapter includes some graphic scenes. Disclaimer Torterra

Torterra: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pikachu and Buneary stared in absolute shock at the pokemon who waddled around James leg. Hatred burned in his eyes, and an evil grin spread across his face.

"(…..Piplup?)" Buneary asked in disbelief. Pikachu was too stunned too speak. Sure, he wasn't surprised to see Asher betray him, but Piplup. Why would Piplup betray them? Pikachu suddenly felt concerned for Buneary. The two pokemon she trusted most in the world just betrayed them. Pikachu didn't have time to comfort her though, as the sound of a pokeball opening could be heard, and Carnivine materialized in front of them. Without hesitation, the fly catcher pokemon used his long vines to snag the two pokemon. Asher raised an eyebrow at James.

"(Remember you're promise, you only kill Pikachu, but you will not harm a fur on Kate!)" Surprisingly, James seemed to understand him, as he nodded.

"Of course, besides, Pikachu is the only one I want revenge on!" Carnivine released its grip on Buneary and she fell to the dirt. Pikachu struggled to get free.

"(No you don't, you're not going anywhere," He was hit by Piplup's Bubblebeam, taking it to the face. Though it didn't hurt too badly, it still stung his face.

"(Piplup, why are you doing this?)" Buneary yelled in confusion. Although she was curious about both pokemon's betrayels, but she wanted to get Piplup's out first.

"(Because, all the trainers ever gush about now is Pikachu is the greatest, and how Pikachu is going to win it all. What about me and the Grand Festival? Plus, no one does a damn thing when Gible's Draco Meteor hits me in the face. All I get is a sorry, and Gible gets off scot-free. Now, I'm going to make sure that it's me who gets all the attention.)" Buneary was completely dumbfounded. If not for the situation she would laugh. _Dammit, Piplup can be such a drama queen_. Realizing that could wait, she then turned to Asher.

"(What about you. I always trusted you the most. You were like a brother to me! Why would you do this to me?)" Asher stood in silence, for once his usual smirk not on his face, but instead a frown. He looked up at Buneary with sadness in his eyes.

"Because, Kate, I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't trust this Pikachu enough to know he's going to take care of you. I just want the best for my sister.)" Buneary couldn't help but feel a little touched at Asher's words. She was about to answer when she heard splashing coming from around the rose.

"(What is that?)" Pikachu asked.

"(That my dear Pikachu, is where you're going to spend your last minutes on earth)" Piplup said evilly. Piplup and James walked towards the noise, Asher and Buneary staying behind. Pikachu was confused, until Carnivine took him around the rose. Pikachu stared in absolute shock. Behind the rose was an absolutely giant lake. The rose emitted such a powerful light that you wouldn't notice the lake unless you look very closely.

"(You're going to drown me?)" Pikachu asked unbelievingly. Didn't they know as soon as they put him in the water he would escape? He didn't see anything too heavy around, so there wasn't anything they could tie him to.

"(No, we got something better.)" Pikachu was confused until he heard splashing and saw an enormous Feraligatr come out of the water. It stood at 12 feet tall, and had to weigh close to 600 pounds. It was by far bigger than most Feraligatr he's seen. Said creature stared at them with piercing yellow eyes, showing his hunger. Pikachu expected it to make a beeline towards him, until he noticed the other three looked tense. It was then obvious they weren't exactly friends with this giant.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile on the other side of the Rose, Asher and Buneary stared at each other. She wasn't so happy anymore now that Pikachu was in trouble. She stared down at Asher angrily.

"(What do you mean you don't trust him? I told you everything about him?)"

"(Kate, I'm sorry, but from what I've seen of him, he doesn't seem like the right guy for you. Besides what happens when you guys leave. You'll never see him again, and I know you enough to know it'll destroy you to see him go.)" While Buneary understood his concern, she was at her breaking point. She shot an Ice Beam at his feet, planting him to the ground. He stared in shock as she reared back, and hit him with a Dizzy Punch.

"(Asher, I don't care what happens in the future. All I know is Pikachu loves me and I love him. I'm sure as hell not going to let Team Rocket kidnap him!)" Going to chase after them, Asher's voice stopped her.

"(You may be too late, they may have already killed him.)" Buneary froze in her tracks, her blood running cold. She turned and shot an evil glare at Asher.

"(Asher, if he is dead, I want you to know I will never forgive you, and never speak to you as long as I live.)" Hopping away, Asher pondered on what she said.

When she reached the other side of the rose, she was stunned to see James and the three pokemon cowering at a huge Feraligatr.

"(What the hell is that thing,)" Piplup squeaked in fear. The alligator turned towards him. In fear, Piplup shot a Bubblebeam at the monster-like creature. Before she knew what was happening, the Feraligatr charged at the four. In confusion and fright they ran in separate directions, Carnivine letting go of Pikachu in fear. In confusion, Feraligatr ended up going after the Piplup, who was trapped in a corner. Buneary couldn't watch as the last things she heard were her friend's screams as the alligator ate him alive. She felt rooted as her friend was devoured. Finishing its meal, the creature went back into the water, full for the time being. Buneary felt frozen until Pikachu grabbed her paw.

"(Let's get out of here!)" Buneary nodded, and they proceeded to run away from the lake. They heard James running after them.

"Oh, no you don't" They were stopped as a net went around them both, capturing them.

"(Shit)" Pikachu cursed, as they were trapped once again. James looked down at them sneering.

"You'd think I'd let you get away after what you did to my best friends?!" Pikachu looked at him in confusion and fear. Not fear for himself, but fear that Buneary would be injured.

"(What even happened to make you like this? Tell us!)" Buneary cried. If she was going to die, she at least wanted to know the reason. To their surprise however, James started crying as he started to tell his story.

"Fine, if you want to know so bad…"

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Jessie, James, and Meowth were flying through the air completely unconscious. Starly flew out of the way to avoid being hit by them. Unbeknownst to them, they were moments from landing. Finally as their ride came to an end, they laid there for a few hours. James woke up first. Looking around, he didn't see Jessie or Meowth. Sighing, he figured they must've landed somewhere else. He tried getting up, but immediately fell back down as he felt the familiar effects of paralysis. Clenching his teeth impatiently he sent out his Carnivine, who for once knew not to bite down on his trainers head this time around.**

" **Carnivine, I need you to go find Jessie and Meowth. I have no idea where they landed. Also, if you could, see if there is any berries, such as a Cheri Berry, that might help us." Nodding, Carnivine set out into the woods. Taking a look at his surroundings, James realized he was in the middle of a meadow. Normally he'd take the time to appreciate the beautiful view, but he had to find his friends first. He got up slowly, used to being paralyzed. He walked the opposite way Carnivine did. Walking through the forest, he noticed a lot of unusual pokemon, such as Quagsire and Floatzel. Figuring there must be a lake nearby, he continued on the trail. He stopped after ten miuntes of walking when he heard groaning coming from a bush. Curious, he parted it to reveal Meowth, electric sparks still pulsating through him.**

" **Are you okay?" He asked, worried for his friend.**

" **(Nnngh)" Meowth's eyes rolled back, and he passed out. James sighed. This was definitely the worst blast off they ever had. He still even hasn't found Jessie. Sighing, he picked up Meowth and carried him through the forest. When he returned he saw Carnivine there waiting for him. He ran up to his pokemon.**

" **Did you find Jessie?" Carnivine didn't look him in the eyes. James felt concerned. Had something happened to Jessie? "Carnivine, what happened?" All of the sudden Carnivine burst into tears and hugged James.**

" **(I'm so sorry)" Carnivine cried. James felt his heart racing.** _ **What the hell is going on**_ **? Carnivine let go of James and led him through the other side of the forest. James still carried Meowth, the scratch cat pokemon still in bad shape. Though he almost dropped him when Carnivine had stopped at the destined location. They seemed to be at a small pond where jagged trees stuck out of the water. He remembered seeing the pond pokemon in the forest and realized this must be their home. When he saw the middle of the pond, his blood turned to ice. There was a large jagged tree sticking out, and around it red filled the lake. He located the redness being Jessie's blood, as he saw her impaled on the tree.**

"… **..No" James knees shook as he stared at the gruesome sight. Jessie's eyes were completely open, and she seemed to be staring right at James. He could tell she was dead though, as her eyes were glossed over. A thin trail of blood ran from her mouth. James fell to the ground, Meowth was taken by Carnivine. James started vomiting and crying at the sight of her lifeless body. He couldn't believe she was dead. Especially since it was going to be their team anniversary in two days. Plus, not to mention Jessie and James one year as a couple. His sobs echoed throughout the silent pond. It took him a few minutes to compuse himself, and when he did he decided to swim out to the middle of the pond. It was too difficult, only being twenty feet to the tree. In fact he found that he could stand when he got there. He caressed her cheek with his hand, as fresh new tears started to fall down his face. He closed her eyes to get rid of her unnerving gaze. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes, praying for his friend.**

" **May we meet again in heaven..."James murmured. Turning back, he headed towards the shore before he remembered something. Climbing the tree he took Jessie's pokemon from her belt. Getting back to the shore he released them. Seviper and Wobbuffet looked around surprised not to see Jessie, but James there instead.**

" **You two, I have some news to tell you." They looked at him, not liking the sad tone in his voice. James fought back tears as he told them the news. "I'm afraid Jessie didn't land too well this blast off." They turned their heads confused, until James stepped out of the way and they saw her corpse on the tree. They stared in shock.**

" **(You got to be kidding me…)" Seviper whispered in disbelief. Wobbufet immediately burst into tears. He knew Jessie for a long time, and considered her to be a mother to him. Seviper felt tears rolling down his face, but he felt anger surge inside him.**

" **(Mother….)"Wobbuffet sobbed. Seviper turned to James.**

" **(We're not letting her go like this. That Pikachu is going to pay for what he did to her.)" James stared at the snake. Though not his pokemon, he knew the snake well enough to know what he was saying. Nodding, James felt anger surge within him as well.**

" **I know, you're right, but first we got to get to the pokemon center stat. Meowth seems to be in bad shape as well." Seviper looked at Meowth then nodded. They made their way out of the forest, which wasn't too difficult considering it was just a straight path. Reaching the other side, they found one within minutes. Rushing inside, he ran up to the desk.**

" **I need you to help my Meowth," James begged. He wasn't sure he could handle two deaths in one day. Nurse Joy looked at him in surprise. When she saw Meowth, her gaze hardened.**

" **Right. Chansey get the stretcher! Also, tell Blissy to get ER room 6 ready stat!" Chansey nodded, and set out for its mission.**

" **Also, can we get Officer Jenny here, I need to tell her something." Nurse Joy pointed him to a corner where Officer Jenny was sipping a coffee. Gulping, he returned the other pokemon and walked up to her. Upon seeing him her gaze hardened.**

" **Team Rocket, what are you doing here!" She recognized the outfit. She grabbed at her pokeball but abruptly stopped when she saw the tears in his eyes.**

" **Don't worry I'm not here to steal. I'm just informing that…..that there is a body in the pond in those woods over there." She stared at him in shock.**

" **Did you-"**

" **No, may partner and I were caught in an explosion and she landed on one of those jagged trees in the pond…" James faltered as the memories were refreshed in his mind. Jenny's eyes softened as she realized the trees he was talking about. She gazed at him in sympathy and put a hand on his shoulder.**

" **I'm sorry, were you and this partner of yours close?"**

" **She was my girlfriend" James sobbed. Jenny instantly felt even more awful. Turning, she headed towards the door.**

" **I'll get someone on it," Jenny said as she walked away.**

" **Can you please inform her family too, I believe they would like to make arrangements for her funeral," Nodding Jenny headed out the door. James sat down and put his head in his hands.**

" **ARRGH I'm going to get that Pikachu and Buneary if it's the last thing I do,"**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

When James was finished, Pikachu's ears was flat against his head. He couldn't help letting a tear fall. He hadn't meant to kill someone, but just really scare them away.

"(I'm sorry,)" He whispered. James heard him, but didn't really care. All he cared about was ending Pikachu's life. Throwing them to the ground, he pulled out a pokeball and sent out Seviper. The snake stared at the two pokemon evilly. What was even more noticeable was the there was a piece of metal on the snake's tail. Obviously, this was the thing that was meant to kill Pikachu all along.

"(Wait, so you weren't going to kill me with that Feraligatr?!)" Pikachu asked. James looked at him.

"No, in fact we didn't know that thing was going to be here as well. Oh well, at least the penguin was able to tide him over." Pikachu looked down in grief. Though he was upset that Piplup betrayed them, it was still a death Pikachu thought no one deserved. As he heard James command Seviper to use Poison Tail, he took Buneary into his arms.

"(Buneary, before we die, I want to say will always love)" She looked at him with a combination of sadness and love in her eyes.

"(I love you too,)" Hugging, they prepared for the worst. After ten seconds went by, they were surprised to find themselves still alive. Even more surprising was that the net was completely broken. Confused, they looked up to see Seviper defeated, and Asher standing there looking pissed.

"I told you two things James," He snarled. "First off, Buneary is not to be harmed." Pikachu felt relief wash over him. It seems that Buneary got Asher to his senses. He was proven wrong as Asher turned to him, a glint in his eyes, his sharp claws flexing in the moonlight.

"And second, I'm going to be the one to squash this mouse…"

OOF! That was a long chapter. Sorry for the wait but I wanted to make sure this chapter was written nicely. Review, let me know what you thought, and I'll be back as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

I know it's been a while, but here is the next chapter. Also, before I get yelled at, I know the flashback didn't actually happen in the anime, I'm going to extend a scene though.

Sceptile: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon

Asher got into a battle stance staring Pikachu down. In turn, Pikachu got on all fours and tensed his body. Buneary looked on worriedly. Her body screamed for her to not let them fight, but she felt rooted to the spot. James on the other hand just watched with a scoff.

"(THUNDERBOLT)" Pikachu yelled, sending his famed move towards Asher. Asher crossed his arms in front of him and took the hit. Moving his arms in a slashing motion, he repelled the electricity much to Pikachu's shock.

"(I bet you though the battle we had was going to be a lot like this. Well, Pikachu, just so you know, losing to you was part of my plan all along! BLIZZARD!)" Pikachu felt himself pushed back by Asher's Blizzard. While it was much stronger than his earlier Ice Beam, Pikachu still managed to stay on his feet. He charged at Asher with a new attack this time.

"(IRON TAIL)"

"(ICE BEAM)" Asher was ready with an attack of his own. Instead of Pikachu breaking through it this time, the attacks instead cancelled each other out. As soon as Pikachu landed, he sprung of the ground towards Asher.

"(QUICK ATTACK)" Asher continued his attack though, and this time hit Pikachu's tail. The tip of his tail frozen, Pikachu lost his balance and fell. Asher stood over him. Raising glowing claws, he prepared for the final blow.

"(METAL CLAW)" Pikachu caught his claws in the nick of time though and hung on, much too Asher's shock.

"(THUNDERBOLT)" Asher felt this one much worse between the close distance and the fact that his claws still had the metal properties from his attack. He fell on his knees, singed to the ground. Pikachu's attack was also strong enough to break the ice on his tail. Asher tried getting up, but collapsed on one knee as electricity ran through his body some more. Pikachu spun on one hand and delivered another blow to Asher.

"(IRON TAIL)" Asher felt himself lose his breath as Pikachu's attack struck him in the gut. He went flying into a tree. He laid there dazed for a bit.

"(Give up yet?)" Pikachu asked. Asher got up shakily. He had a nasty frown on his face now. Catching the mouse off guard, he shot an Ice Beam, which froze Pikachu's feet to the spot. Standing back up, Asher now stood over Pikachu.

"(Give up yet?)" Asher mimicked Pikachu's words from only seconds ago. Pikachu stared up at him. Trying to break free he found that the ice was too strong.

"(PIKACHU!)" Buneary called, worried for him. Asher felt her glare on the back of his head, but ignored it. Why couldn't she realize he was doing this for her? Asher remembered hearing about her whereabouts like it was yesterday.

 **FLASHBACK**

" **ARRGH I'm going to get that Pikachu and Buneary if it's the last thing I do,"**

 **Nearby, Asher's ear pricked. Right now Amber was having Lickilicky treated for an upset stomach. Can he possibly mean Kate and the Pikachu she left with? It's been a year since her capture, and a couple months since his own. They were travelling at a fast rate now, managing to get 8 badges in a month. He was curious about this man, and approached him. He thought there was something similar about this man, but he shook it off.**

" **(Excuse me, did you say Pikachu and Buneay?)" Of course, he forgot that humans can't understand pokemon. Though he was surprised when the trainer nodded his head.**

" **Yeah, why?" Asher blinked at him in astonishment. "Don't look so surprised, Meowth taught me some tricks on our journey." Curious, but not really caring Asher tried to think of a way that he could find out if this was Kate or not. He remembered the trainers, so he tried again.**

" **(What did the trainers look like?)" James eyed him suspiciously but described them anyway.**

" **There was a boy and girl about thirteen years old, and another boy who looked about fifteen. The younger boy was wearing a jacket, hat, and a Pikachu on his shoulder. The girl had a white beanie. And the older boy was tan and never opens his eyes." Asher knew instantly that these were the trainers.**

 **(FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK)**

 _ **Asher's head turned as Kate walked through the entrance of their den. They made this home a while ago. Turning he saw she looked flustered and embarrassed.**_

" _ **What's the matter?" He asked, feeling concerned for her. While he never felt romantically attached to her, he considered her like an older sister. She saved him, so he made it his job to protect her.**_

" _ **N-nothing I just ran in to some people. I almost got caught so I'm just getting over the shock." Asher's eyes widened in surprise.**_

" _ **Are you serious?"**_

" _ **Yep." Kate nodded. A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. "And I think I may go with them." Well, this came as a complete blow to Asher. For a pokemon that seldom shows surprise or shock on his face, he's been doing it a lot tonight.**_

" _ **What do you mean?" He yelled. Kate looked at him with a dreamy look in her eye and a blush on her face.**_

" _ **Well, you know, you see…." Kate pulled up the fluff to her face. Asher sighed. It didn't take Sherlock to figure out that Kate was crushing on someone in the woods.**_

" _ **Who is it?" He asked, a bit annoyed. Truth is though, he couldn't help even being surprised at this. Kate never showed interest in anyone before.**_

" _ **It's…. a Pikachu." Asher at this point had no idea what to feel. While he didn't want to see Kate go, he didn't want to hold her back from something she wanted to do.**_

" _ **Kate…what are you going to do?" Asher asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him, a dreamy look still on her face.**_

" _ **About what?" Sneasel face-vaulted. It was obvious she was hit by Mespirit badly.**_

" _ **Well…how about you try spending some more time with them. See how much you actually like this Pikachu." Kate thought for a moment before nodding.**_

" _ **Okay. And I'm sorry to just come in here and say this. It's just that, I feel a special connection with this Pikachu. It's something I can't explain." Asher couldn't really understand her, not being a romantic pokemon himself. Not wanting to upset her, he forced a smile.**_

" _ **No problem, Kate. I just want to help you." Smiling, she pulled him into a hug.**_

" _ **Thanks, Asher" He hugged her back.**_

" _ **No problem…"**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

 _ **Over the next few days, Kate spent more time with the group. Dawn tried capturing her again, but quit after Kate would keep running away. She and the Pikachu got along very well, though, Asher noticed he was very oblivious to her. While he never actually met the group, he watched from the bushes. So far she hadn't mentioned her name her or him for the matter. He was glad, because the last thing he needed has the annoying younger boy looking for him. Then came the final day they had to leave. Asher watched from a tree what Kate was going to do. As they got ready to depart she shot an Ice Beam at the group of kids and pokemon, freezing them. Asher sweatdropped as she spun the Pikachu away from the group. Following them, he came to a clearing where the Pikachu was actually yelling at Kate.**_

" _ **(Why the hell would you do that to my trainers?! You're such a wierdo!)" Kate, being the sensitive pokemon she is, promptly started crying. Asher felt rage stir up inside him. Though he pushed it back down as he understood this Pikachu's annoyance. He didn't like Pikachu making her cry, but he did think Kate when a little too far. Besides, he saw the Pikachu trying to apologize, and utterly failing, and trying to explain to a confused Starly what was happening. Right about as he was going to reveal himself, two metal claws grabbed Pikachu and Kate. The still confused Starly took to the skies and went after the trainers. Asher saw the culprits in the machine. One was a long red haired woman, a blue haired man, and a Meowth. Before he could do anything, another metal claw shot pass him and after the Starly. He was blown back by the force of the claw, his head hitting a tree, and passed out. When he woke up, Kate was staring at him with wide eyes.**_

" _ **(You're okay!)" She cried, giving him a hug. Asher looked around. He was back in their den. He stood up, only feeling a little dizzy. Kate looked at him with wide eyes.**_

" _ **(Yeah….I'm fine,)" Asher said. He then remembered what happened before he passed out.**_

" _ **(WAIT, how did you escape from those people?)"Asher yelled. The last he knew those poachers had her and the Pikachu.**_

" _ **(Oh, well the Pikachu saved me…)" She trailed off. Asher looked at her in concern.  
"(What is it Kate?)" Kate looked up at him.**_

" _ **(I've made up my mind. I'm going to go with them.)" Asher closed his eyes. He knew she would decide to go with them. As much as he thought this was a bad idea, he didn't want to upset her. Taking a breath, he opened his eyes and forced a smile at her.**_

" _ **(Well I wish you all of the happiness then,)" Kate looked a little shocked to hear him let her go so easily.**_

" _ **(Wait, you're not going to try and talk me out of this.)"**_

" _ **(No, I trust you to make the right decision. If you really feel the way you do for him, then go for it. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.)" Kate blinked at him before smiling and pulling him into a hug.**_

" _ **(Thank you, Asher. I'll never forget you.)" Returning the hug Asher said his goodbyes.**_

" _ **(Goodbye Kate, I'll never forget you either. You are the closest person I have. Whatever you do from now on, I'll support)" Kate smiled up at him. She kissed his cheek then she hopped off and Asher watched her go. Sighing he turned to the den. He knew it was very possible he would never see her again, but he only hoped that wherever she went, she would be happy.**_

 _ **(End of secondary flashback)**_

 **Asher sighed at the memories. At least now he would be able to find out where she was headed. He was broken from his thoughts as James went on.**

" **Do you know these pokemon?" Asher thought for a moment. He could lie and say no, but he figured he might as well be truthful.**

" **(Yeah, that Buneary is like a sister to me. I just want to know if she is okay or not.)" James looked at him for a moment. He was about to answer when he got an idea. An evil plan, similar to one Meowth would come up with formed in his head. Putting on a fake expression of concern, he answered Asher.**

" **She's doing terrible right now. He may seem to be nice to her in front of others. But in reality, that Pikachu is the nastiest pokemon you will ever meet. He constantly abuses her and yells at her when they are alone." Asher's eyes widened. That would explain why he yelled at her like that back then. Familiar rage stir up inside Asher. Perhaps this human would help him find these two.**

" **(How dare he…)" James felt a small twinge of satisfaction.**

" **Not only that, but he murdered my girlfriend. I'm going to go look for him for revenge. If you're willing to help me." Asher stared at him. So this Pikachu was also a murderer? Gritting his teeth he decided this Pikachu was meant to be brought to justice. Extending his claws he looked up at James.**

" **(I could help you if you want….)"**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Asher stared Pikachu down. That was about a week before he met up with them again. During that time, James let him know where they were last, and didn't take too long to find them. Breaking out of his thoughts, he saw Pikachu firing up an Iron Tail to break free from the ice. Narrowing his eyes, he shot another Ice Bean at him, this time immobilizing the rest of his body.

"(NO!)" Buneary yelled, tears coming to her eyes. Asher shut his. He never killed a pokemon before, and really didn't know if he could. However this Pikachu was a murderer and abused his little sister. Seeing he had no choice, he started his dance.

"(SWORDS DANCE)" Reciting his dance, he felt his muscles increase in strength. Sharpening his claws, he got ready for the final attack. He froze, however as Pikachu's icy tomb was shattered in an explosion of electricity. Unable to avoid the many streams, Asher grit his teeth, then proceeded at Pikachu at an intense speed.  
"(METAL CLAW)" There was an explosion as both pokemon were sent flying backwards. Both lay unmoving until Asher jumped up.

"(BLIZZARD)" Unable to avoid, Pikachu's upper half was encased in a block of ice. Performing another Swords Dance, Asher ran at Pikachu with another Metal Claw. Buneary cringed as this one hit its mark. Pikachu lay face down as Asher stood over him.

"(It's….over)" Asher gasped. Buneary let her tears fall.

"(No…)" Both were stunned however when an iron tail, faster than the speed of light hit Asher square in the jaw. This time it was Asher who did not get up.

"(Ugh….how did you get up…..)" Pikachu looked at him, still trying to recover from the strong attacks.

"(I will never let you separate me from Buneary)" Pikachu said, glaring at Asher. Asher got up shakily. _He fights so hard for her, am I really doing the right thing?_ Remembering he murdered James's girlfriend, he got ready for one last attack.

"(Last attack will end this)" Asher said, staring at him. Pikachu nodded and got on all fours. Charging at Asher he felt electricity course through his body. Asher sharpened his claws, before meeting Pikachu head on.  
"(VOLT TACKLE)"

"(METAL CLAW)"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well there it is. Yeah, I don't know the last half of this chapter seemed kind of rushed, but maybe it was ok. I don't know. Let me know what you thought, what could be improved, what you liked. Next time we see the results of this epic battle.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so here we are. These will definitely be the last few chapters. Disclaimer Garchomp!

Garchomp: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A huge dust cloud kicked up as the powerful attacks collided. Buneary and James shielded themselves from the pure force. As the dust settled, Asher laid caved in the tree, and Pikachu landed next to a rock near the lake. Pikachu was the first to stand, followed by Asher. A glimmer of respect shone in their eyes for their opponent. Asher coughed up a little blood, before falling back down, finally defeated. Pikachu let out a breath. Never had he been so tired from a match before. Walking over, he stood over Asher.

"(Do…..you really love her that much that you'd risk your life for her?)" Asher asked weakly. Pikachu looked at him confused. Taking a deep breath he answered him.

"(Of course. She is my reason to live, my reason to fight, the reason for life. I would do anything for her, including giving up my own life. I just wish I could've figured out these feelings sooner. I feel like I've wasted months by not being with her.)" Buneary felt a tear of happiness slide down her cheek.

"(Oh Pika…)" She whispered. Asher stared at Pikachu in a mixture of amazement and guilt. _How could I have attacked him? There's no way he's faked those words._ Asher felt his own eyes water up in shame. But he managed to push them aside. He hasn't cried since his trainer abandoned him the woods. Maybe that was reason he had problems trusting strangers. When Buneary found him, he was young, but a bit older than her. He found it hard to trust her at first, but he eventually warmed up to her. But she was the only one though. Asher winced as another wave of pain flooded over him, his eyes rolled back and he had one more thought before passing out:

 _I'll put my trust in you, Pikachu…._

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

James watched in shock as Asher collapsed. Having sparred with Seviper a few times, he was sure Asher would destroy Pikachu. He shuffled uncomfortably for a second. Seviper and Asher were both out cold, Carnivine had already run far away due to the Feraligatr, and Wobbuffet was back at the Pokemon Center, keeping an eye on Meowth. A surge of anger came up inside him. Seeing as he had no other choice, he ran at the two pokemon. Catching them off guard, he wrapped them tightly, trying to suffocate them with his much bigger body. He felt them wriggle underneath him, but paid no attention. Gazing out over the lake, he smiled evilly as the pokemon's movements were starting to slow. The moon shone brightly down on the lake, reflecting to make the water illuminate. After what seemed like days, Pikachu and Buneary felt themselves start to black out. Before they could die however, something pretty big splashed in front of James, startling him. He dropped the couple in surprise, and they both lay on the ground gasping for air.

"Curses," James growled. Swinging his head, he was shocked to see the Feraligatr from earlier standing there. Piplup's blood still ran down its mouth, staining it. Pikachu and Buneary recovered enough to see the giant monster. Pikachu moved in front of Buneary just in case. The Feraligatr eyed them all, deciding what its next meal would be. In fright, James picked up a pebble from the ground, and threw it at the Feraligatr.

"Go away!" It hit off its head, doing absolutely nothing to it. The Feraligatr swung its head at James, making the latter jump back in fear.

"(First you disturb my nap, then you attack me in my own home, I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!)" The Feraligatr roared. Forming a ball of water, Feraligatr shot a Water Pulse at James, who narrowly dodged it. It ended up hitting Seviper, and the cold blast actually woke the snake up. Seviper's first instinct was to go for Pikachu, but upon seeing the overgrown Feraligatr, he shrinked back a bit. Pikachu tried reasoning with the Feraligatr.

"(Please, you got to calm down.)" Pikachu tried not to flinch as the beast turned its gaze on him.

"(I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU ARE IN MY BELLY! MY NAME IS RASGAR, AND I AM THE LEADER OF THIS LAKE! I WILL TOLERATE NOBODY ATTACKING ME!)" Still in an outrage, Rasgar shot a Hydro Pump at Pikachu, who narrowly avoided it. Pikachu tried getting into a battling stance, but couldn't due to his body needing recovery after his battle with Asher. Seviper looked at Pikachu. It looked like Asher did a number on him.

"(Ssssservesssss you right, Pikachu.)" He hissed at the mouse. Sharpening his poison tail, he was stopped as he was hit by a water pulse. Looking at the owner of the attack, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against this monster. Seviper looked back at the mouse. He saw the agony on his face, but determination still shone. Seviper's hatred and anger went down a bit. _I can't kill him that would make me asssss bad asssss him. Bessssidesss that'sssss not what masssster would want._ Slithering up next to Pikachu, he saw the look of surprise on his face, as the snake got into a defensive stance in front of him.

"Seviper, what are you doing?!" James yelled. Rasgar had retreated into the water after a barrage of Dizzy Punches from Buneary.

"(Jamesssss, forget it. Thisssss isssn't want Massssster would want. Shhhe would want ussssss to continue to catch him!)" James looked at Seviper in an outrage.

"So you won't kill him…." James said quietly. Seviper stood firm.

"(That'sssss right)" James reached into his pocket. Before Seviper could ask what it was, a gunshot could be heard, and blood dripped down Seviper's body. It wasn't a fatal shot, but enough to make him collapse. James had pulled a gun on him.

"I really didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. Seviper you were good friend, but you're useless to me if you have no loyalty." Seviper glared at James, before blacking out. _Here I come masssster…_ Pikachu gasped as the brave pokemon fell.

"(No,)" He whispered. Pikachu barely felt Buneary's presence by his side. He looked up to see James pointing the gun at him.

"(I'll see you in hell.)" Pikachu waited for the shot, but instead of a gunshot, a splashing came instead. James froze in fear, and looked down to see Rasgar's hand had come out of the water, grabbing his ankle. James let out a screech of fury, hatred and fear as he was dragged into the lake. Neither resurfaced. Pikachu let out a sigh. It seemed as though this nightmare was finally over. He heard coughing, and saw Asher was coming to, a stray Water Pulse obviously hitting him, and waking him up as well.

"(Uggh, I saw that from over there, sorry, I couldn't move for a bit.)" Pikachu nodded, collapsing.

"(…I know the feeling)" Asher smirked. Buneary let out a small laugh.

"(I'm sorry. I was wrong to attack and distrust you. I think I was just a little overprotective of Buneary.)" Asher bowed his head in an apology.

"( _A little)"_ Buneary muttered. Pikachu just smiled at him.

"(None needed, I understand.)" Getting up, he shakenly walked towards Asher extending his paw.

"(I promise to protect Buneary no matter what, deal?)" Asher stared at him for a minute, before smiling, shaking his paw.

"(Deal.)" With the two settling their differences, they and Buneary looked out over the lake, relieved that everything may go back to normal now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Please don't hate me. Yeah, I know it was very short. Yeah, this may be my most terrible chapter yet. But there is good news!

Pikachu: There is?

scarcrow151: ….no

Pikachu" -_- of course

scarcrow151: REVIEW ,let me know what you thought and I will see you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Instead of making two shortish chapters, I'm just going to make this the last chapter.

Torterra: WHAT? But…it's too soon.

scarcrow151: I know, but I think it's time to end this story. James is defeated, Piplup is dead, Asher and Pikachu are friends, and Pika and Bun have confessed their feelings.

Gliscor: Yeah, this is probably a good place to end.

Buizel: You could write the sequel.

scarcrow151: Hmmmm, maybe. Anyway, thank you every one for the awesome reviews, my apologies for not responding, I would love too, but I'm awfully busy between school, football, and work. Disclaimer Sceptile

Sceptile: scarcrow151 does not own pokemon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The three pokemon turned to leave once the sun was just broken through the water. Their trainers would be waking up soon. Morning wind brushed through their fur as they walked from the lake. They stopped though when they heard Seviper groaning painfully. All three ran up to him.

"(Are you okay?)" Pikachu asked. Though they've been enemies for the longest time, he still couldn't leave anybody in this shape. Seviper slowly got up. The bullet hole hit him low in his chest. Buneary's eyes widened.

"(Did you get hit in the heart?)" Seviper looked at her in surprise.

"(No, we sssssnake pokemon'ssssss heartsssss are located differently. Mine issssss within my ribcage)" He replied, pointing about 7 inches below the wound.

"(So…..what are you going to do now?)" Pikachu asked. Seviper did the equilivent of a shrug.

"(I don't know. My pokeball isssss ssssstill intact, ssssso im sssssstill technically a caught pokemon.)" Seviper pointed to his discarded pokeball a few feet over by the lake. Pikachu looked at Buneary, who gave him a nod.

"(Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Ash would love to have you on his team. Or maybe even Dawn or Amber?)" Seviper stared at him in surprise.

"(Are you sssssure? After all of the trouble I put you guysssss through.)" Pikachu nodded, a smile on his face.

"(Of course, we'd be happy to have you on the team.)" Seviper looked at him, before bowing his head, tears in his eyes...

"(Thank you Pikachu, I'll never forget thisssss)" Satisfied, Asher and Seviper turned to left, Seviper carrying his ball in his mouth. Pikachu was going to leave when he saw Buneary staring off.

"(What're you thinking about?)" Pikachu asked, worried. She looked at him with fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"(Why'd Piplup betray us? Was it because we ignored him? Why? It's just, what an awful way to go.)" Buneary couldn't even think straight. She cried into Pikachu's shoulder. Asher's sounded from behind them.

"(Piplup had a lot of issues. Jealousy, rage, and from I learned from watching him, a touch of schizophrenia. He knew what he was doing though, and in the end he paid the price for it.)" Pikachu and Buneary looked at him. They knew what he said was true, it was just hard to accept.

"(Still, I wouldn't wish that death upon anybody.)" Buneary said, still sad. Pikachu looked down in sadness. The couple new Piplup the most, being both of their closest friend. Pikachu saw the wisdom in Asher's words, though and put a hand on her shoulder.

"(Come on, let's go back to our trainers.)" She nodded at him, and they left the garden, too much destruction and death happening here. Emptiness filled the lakefront when they left. It was as though even the pokemon knew something big happened. The bright low sun beat down on the lake, signaling a new day. A moment of silence and bliss filled the font. This was broken however, when a black gloved hand immerged through the water and onto the shore…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When the four pokemon got back, it was still 7 in the morning, and their trainers still lay asleep. Pikachu turned to face them when they did.

"(Guys, wait a minute.)" They stared at him in confusion. "(We got a bunch of explaining to do to our trainers; Seviper, Piplup, and me and Asher's wounds.)" The others eyes widened when they realized what Pikachu meant. They definitely had a lot of explaining to do.

"(Well, we have got all morning. Let'sssss put our headsssss together and work sssssomething out.)" Seviper thoughtfully hissed. They spent the next couple hours considering what would be said and what wouldn't. It was 9:30 when the trainers woke up. Ash walked sleepily over to the nervous pokemon, and his eyes widened at the sight of Seviper.

"Hey, isn't that Team Rocket's Seviper. What is it doing over here? Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Seviper looked uninterested at the human.

"(Issssss he alwaysssss like thissssss?)" Seviper asked, half amused, half annoyed. Pikachu sweat dropped, before Ash picked him up.

"PIKACHU, are you alright, Seviper better not have done anything to you or he's going to pay!" Seviper sweat dropped at Ash's behavior before turning to Asher.

"(Do you think your trainer will take me?)" He asked. Asher smirked, amused by this morning so far. He was surprised though when his trainer came from behind and picked him up.

"Sneasel, are you ok?" She asked worriedly. Ash and Amber took their pokemon to Brock who looked over them. After a minute of looking at them, and Ash glaring at a Seviper, Brock stood up.

"The good news is that they haven't been hit with a Poison Tail. In fact it seems that they've been hit with Ice type and Electric type attacks." Amber gasped.

"Ash, do you what that means?" She asked, shocked. Ash nodded.

"You're damn straight I do. Seviper obviously learned some new moves!" Everyone face vaulted at his stupidity. Once they recovered, Amber tried explaining to the dense boy.

"No, it means they obviously got into a fight with each other!" This caught Ash's attention. Taking his glare off Seviper, he looked down at his best friend.

"Did you and Asher fight each other?" Pikachu looked at Asher and Buneary, all three nodding, before Pikachu turned back to Ash.

"(Ash, we got something we need to tell you all.)" Ash looked at him in confusion. Nodding, he took Pikachu over to table.

"Ok, what is it?" Pikachu took a deep breath, before beginning the explanation the four decided upon.

"(Right, so Asher and I were having a battle to train for our gym battle when team rocket appeared and attacked us. Asher and I were already tired from the battle, but luckily Buneary heard us with her ultra-sensitive ears, and helped us out. During the battle, Seviper ended up arguing with James and turned to our side. Together, the four of us sent him blasting off.)" Ash nodded and told the rest of the group the story. They seemed to believe it, except for Brock who was always the first to pick up things.

"Wait, Seviper, I thought Jessie was your trainer?" Seviper seemed to flinch at those words. This caught them off-guard. Leave it to Brocko to ask a question they weren't prepared for. Pikachu looked at Seviper, who nodded at him to tell them the truth.

"(She's dead)" Pikachu replied weakly. The solemnness on their faces made Pikachu feel even worse. _I didn't mean to kill her…_ Seviper slithered in front of him.

"(Yessssss sshe'ssssss dead, but I can't ssssspend my whole life in mourning. That'sssss why Ash I would like to join you)" Seviper stared back at Ash. Ash looked at him before nodding.

"I would love to have you on my team." Seviper thanked him, and put his pokeball into his hand. Ash returned him. Getting up stretching, Ash got ready to start the day. They all let out their pokemon. A second later, there stood in front of Pikachu and Buneary, Infernape, Buizel, Pachirisu, Croagunk and…..PIPLUP!? Pikachu, Buneary, and Asher stared in shock at the penguin pokemon who just stared back at them with a confused stare on his face.

"(What…Do I have something in my beak?)" Piplup asked jokingly. Pikachu and Buneary looked at each other while Asher spoke.

"(Weren't you with us last night?)" Piplup turned his head in confusion.

"(Naaah, I was sound asleep, why do you ask.)" Pikachu stared questionably.

"(Because we defiantly saw you last night, you were-)" He was muffled by Asher putting a paw over his mouth. Piplup just shrugged, and walked happily away. The three confused pokemon got into a huddle.

"(Okay, what the fuck is going on, that was Piplup we saw last night, I am certain.)" Buneary said, confused. Asher and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"(Yes…but from the way Piplup is behaving, I actually believe it wasn't him there last night.)" Pikachu said.

"(Who knows what Team Rocket has for technology, it's possible they could have cloned him…or something.)" Pikachu thought for a moment at Buneary's remark.

"(I vaguely remember something about them cloning pokemon, as far as I heard though, it was a failure.)" Asher, Buneary, and Pikachu thought for a moment before shaking it off.

"(I think we all had a rough night. I think maybe we could do with some sleep.)" The other two nodded, before following Asher to a spot under a tree where they napped for a few hours.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pikachu woke up to see Asher gone, Buneary cuddling on him, and the rest of the pokemon gawking at him.

"(GAH)" He yelped in surprise at their faces. This caused Buneary to jump up in surprise as well. They sniggered as the two blushed at being caught.

"(Well, well, it looks like Pikachu's finally confessed.)" Buizel sniggered.

"(…..Yeah)" Pikachu said, waiting for their reactions. They didn't seem to notice though.

"(Better watch out Buizel, we might have two new baby pokemon" Torterra rumbled.

"(….But we're actually together now.)" Buneary said quietly. Again, they were ignored.

"(Awwww when's the wedding)" Pachirisu squealed.

"(GUYS, WE'RE ACTUALLY DATING NOW)" Pikachu and Buneary yelled in unison, causing the pokemon to become silent. Then laughter burst out.

"(Hahaaha, good one,)" Piplup laughed, hitting his knee.

"(Yeah, we're not stupid enough to fall for that)" Sudowoodu said with a salute. Pikachu looked at Buneary, and with a smirk, kissed her smack on the lips. Dead silence filled the air.

"(Well, well…they weren't lying…)" Croagunk said quietly. Murmurs rose.

"(Congrats,)" Infernape said with a smile. The rest joined in. Pikachu felt a smile come to his face. Soon enough, the others let them be in privacy.

Pikachu sat down, with Buneary lying next to him, her head on his lap.

"(Well, well, Bun, I guess we're a couple now.)" Pikachu said. Buneary let out a happy sigh. Then it hit her.

"(WE'RE A COUPLE!)" She squealed, making him fall back in fright. She didn't seem to notice, as she still cuddled up against him. Pikachu laughed as they settled down. Looking up at the sky, they drifted off into the others arms, looking forward to whatever the future brings.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A boat's horn sounded in the distance. Pikachu and Ash were heading back to Kanto. They participated in the Sinnoh league, and managed to beat Paul with the combined efforts of Pikachu, Infernape, and Seviper. Seviper actually proved to be useful in battles once he was under the training of Ash. He even managed to defeat Paul's Ursaring by himself. On any note, they never actually battled Amber, she lost in the first round to Tobias. Tobias ended up defeating Ash in the Semifinals. Now, Ash was getting ready to leave Dawn. Amber had already left for a different region, though she didn't specify where. Pikachu waved goodbye to Asher, himself waving back while holding Monferno's hand with the other. Turns out she never really had a crush on Infernape, but was in fact just a really affectionate pokemon. On any note, everyone was saying their goodbyes right now. Pikachu said goodbye to all but one of Dawn's pokemon, and the angel herself was slowly walking up to him, tears in her eyes.

"(well..)"

"(yep…)" They both embraced each other and shared a long kiss. Words needn't be said. They knew this day would come. They knew it all along. They just can't believe it came so fast. Breaking apart, they stared into each other's brown eyes.

"(Until we meet again, my love)" Pikachu whispered. Buneary nodded, not wanting to say anything to avoid bursting into tears. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder, the rest of the pokemon, except Buneary, returned. Ash and he boarded the boat, setting sail only a few minutes later. He heard the cries of Buneary and Dawn, saying goodbye to them. They responded with their own goodbyes, right up until they became specks of dust in the horizon. As soon as they were out of sight, Pikachu slumped in sadness. Ash petted him behind the ear.

"Don't be so glum we'll meet them again." This didn't cheer him up at all. Ash couldn't help but chuckling. "Dawn and I discussed the situation with you and Buneary, and we both decided to meet up again soon." Pikachu perked at this. Sudden anticipation filled him up. It was true that he was leaving his true love, but now he had another reason to look forward to the future. If that day came sooner like Ash said, then maybe Pikachu could wait a bit. Running to the front of the boat, Pikachu let the wind run through his fur, enjoying the breeze. Looking ahead, he began thinking about where Ash and his journeys would go next. He knew that no matter what though, he would carry Buneary in his heart through all of it.

"(No need to worry, Buneary…..I will always wait for you)"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well….there it is….the last chapter. I didn't think it was half bad for a first story. Sorry if the ending was cheesy and/or sappy. I tried. If you want updates on the sequel, it will be posted on my profile. Along with other stories I may or may not write. Review, let me know what you thought, and until then scarcrow151 is out!


	15. Chapter 15

UPDATE! So I know I left a lot of questions at the end of the story, especially the big one regarding Piplup. I've been getting PM's so I might as well clarify, well, actually just say IT WILL BE ASWERED IN THE SEQUEL. Promises, the sequel is coming out next month, and will be three times as long as Apologies. However, I may or may not decide to write the ShellPwnage oneshots first. All depends, although I have the concept for the story all set up. Just a matter of finding free time and inspiration. ALSO, I will probably rewrite a lot of this due to me not liking it in general. Either way, expect my next story to come out around Halloween. Until then I will see you all later, BYYYYYEEEEE


End file.
